


The Prince and the Courtesan

by BunnySlave



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Switching, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySlave/pseuds/BunnySlave
Summary: Wang Yibo is a courtesan in training. Male courtesans were rare, but they are loved for they perform the best dances that were inspired by martial arts. Wang Yibo was one of the best. Picked up by his teacher, Bi Shaoye, the top Imperial male courtesan, and the emperor's official male consort, he was trained to be the best courtesan he could be.And yet, Wang Yibo is still far too bratty for a courtesan. If it's not for his dance skill, he probably would never be able to debut at all!And yet, on his debut dance, a certain Prince's eyes fell on him, and Yibo couldn't stop thinking about that prince ever since.Little did he know, that little eye-contact on his debut day would turn into something much, much bigger...
Relationships: Liu Haikuan & Wang Zhuocheng, Song Jiyang/Wang Haoxuan, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 446
Kudos: 595





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first bjyx/zsww fanfic. Top Xiao Zhan is hot lol. 
> 
> Except the original character, the rest are real people and I would like to highlight thay I'm simply borrowing their names and faces. We did not know Xiao Zhan nor Wang Yibo nor the other's actual personality, and this fanfic is my take on their personality. 
> 
> Let's enjoy this fanfic but keep in mind to respect their privacy as human beings ^^

PROLOGUE

Wang Yibo stares at his teacher, open mouthed. The man he was staring at was one of the most beautiful man in the world, with the face of a fairy. And yet, at this very moment, Wang Yibo was convinced that he was a demon in disguise. 

"You want me to dance the Princess Ronghua's dance?! As my DEBUT dance?!" Wang Yibo demanded, too shock to lower his voice despite the fact that the man before him was a very high ranking figure.

Bi Shaoye smiles sweetly, his gorgeous face would make everyone's swoon. But all Yibo feels right now was how terrified he was of all these.

"Not just yours" Bi Shaoye said, gently gesturing to another pretty boy, quiet and demure compared to Wang Yibo. 

"It's Song Jiyang's debut as well. For the first time in the imperial courtesan's history, we'll have two centers to perform Princess Ronghua's much loved fan dance. You two should be proud" he continues.

Wang Yibo glares at his teacher, "I thought we're debuting with Zhou Liang's sword dance?? Why are you changing it so suddenly??" Bi Shaoye smiles again, his smile cold and it sends chills down Yibo's spine.

"Because a certain kid decided to disobey me by sneaking up during the eve of the ghost festival, scaring nearly half the eunuch within the outer palace. And because I can choose what dance I want to choose for you" he said, standing up from his seat, his wide sleeves flapping gently.

He then turned around to the shocked boy, red from embrassment as he realised that his little prank was found out. "You and Jiyang will do well. I know. I'm always proud of your talent. You'll start learning the dance...now. I'll check you up in three days, so you better do well" and with that, Bi Shaoye left the room, leaving a furious boy and a calm one to manages themselves.


	2. The preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo is bracing himself for his big debut, with his friend Song Jiyang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous writing this book lol. Hopefully you guys loved it! <3

Wang Yibo looks at his reflection in the bronzed mirror, frowning.

The clothes, no, the costume that he's wearing for this performance was...lewd. It was light blue, and it fit every curves of his thin body perfectly. It was transparent on the back, high necked, and it was so tight Yibo's nipples were litterally perked through the thin materials. 

He looked to his side, noticing his partner for their dual debut dance, sitting properly and gracefully. Both of them were dresses exactly the same, with the overly-lewd costume. 

Song Jiyang's long black hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail, braided on the sides of his head. The headpiece that were placed after his hair was pulled up into the ponytail was made of the finest silver, embedded with blue sapphire, glittering against the light. 

Wang Yibo's hair was styled just like that as well. If people didn't see closely enough, they may think that the two of them were twins. 

Of course, the similiarity stops there. Song Jiyang was taller, with light grace and easy smiles, he was never a difficult child growing up. Wang Yibo, however,was his exact opposite. Yibo is stubborn, and foul mouthed. He's also quite a prankster. Never once in his life he acted like how a courtesan should act, graceful, submissive and seductive. 

Of course, it all changes when he dances. As much as Bi Shaoyen hates Wang Yibo's guts and lack of manner, nobody would dare to deny the fact that he was a dancing genius. His talent was natural, every moves he memorizes easily, his movements always follows the music correctly. Wang Yibo could act really well when he dances, too. He could be fierce, he could be sexy, he could even play a demure and shy virgin dancing to please his master. 

It was not all act, though. Wang Yibo loves it when all eyes were on him he loves it when those who watched him dance licked their lips with want and thirst for his body.

Especially if those lured by him were men. 

As a male courtesan in training, he already knew that his target of audience were fellow males. Mainly because he was inside the imperial palace, where all the women belongs to the emperor, even the lowly maids. 

After a debut, usually a bidding war would be started for the newly debuted courtesan. The bidding war lasted for a week, and by the end of that week, the one who pays the most money will wins the rights to took the newly debuted's courtesan's virginity. Usually, The better the courtesan, the higher his price were.

Yibo was taken to the Imperial palace when he was still five years old, sold by his own parents towards Bi Shaoye, a man whose beauty shames the moon itself, an imperial courtesan who rises so high he was made an offical male consort of the emperor. Of course,Wang Yibo never meets the emperor. He manages to meet Bi Shaoye because the latter watched the five year old Yibo dances on the street for money. Every courtesan resides on the outer court, where all servants lived. The center court were where all important state works were carried out, a working place for Imperial's official for day to evening. The Inner Court, is where the Emperor and his family lives, from the Empress Dowagers to the empress and consorts, both females and males. Hence, Wang Yibo never met the emperor or his family.

It's all going to change today, though. Wang Yibo will dance on the Hall of Eternal Happiness, a building that functions to carry parties and galas. It was located in the Center Court, the busiest part of the ginormous Imperial Palace. And there, Yibo is going to dance the famous fan dance created by Princess Ronghua, an Imperial princess who danced the song to impressed her newly wed husband. 

The dance were as lewd as the costume he's wearing.

"How could you be so calm?" Wang Yibo asked, flustered. Song Jiyang shrughs, "Teacher wants us to dance this. We'll just do it" he answered calmly.

Wang Yibo lets out a frustated groan. A debut is an important part of a courtesan's career. He wanted to dance the famed Zhou Liang's sword dance because it was fierce and strong and it involved a lot of popping and martial arts movements. It was the kind of dance he's most comfortable with. 

And yet, here he was, dressed sluttier than an actual prostitute, going to dance a coreography that involves a lot of ass-shaking.

He glaced at the other part of the room, where some of his senior courtesans, those who have made their debut, are going to dance as well. 

He felt a pang of pity, for them They had to dance to support newly debuted courtesans, despite having debuting themselves. It was most likely because they failed to gain enough money during their debut to repay Bi Shaoye, who bought them here, trained, clothed and feed them.They were his investment, all of them are. And they're all going to pay for everything he has given them with money. Of course, there's other ways to repay him, by getting a sponsor. A sponsor will took care of all of a courtesan's needs, with a payment : the courtesan must only sleeps with the sponsor and went to accompany the sponsor to every event the sponsor wishes to attend. Sometimes, the relationship turns into something deeper and the sponsor would buy the courtesan by paying a huge sum to the courtesan's owner/teacher, and the sponsor would be able to make the courtesan his consort.

Wang Yibo didn't really care for sponsor, but he did plan to dance so well his virginity price would be so high he would be able to pay all of his debt to Bi Shaoye. With that, he won't need to dance on small events like these to scrap for payments, but he could perform on bigger, more exiting stage like the seasonal festivities, such as the spring festival or midsummer festival. Or even the New Year's Imperial party, if he's really good.

If he manages to snatch himself a rich sponsor...well, that would be his luck.

Wang Yibo is the kind of person who loves challenges. He'd take any challenge head on, but he didn't expect his debuting dance would be a fan dance, while he made it clear ti his teacher he wanted to do a sword dance. It dissapointed him, the fact that Bi Shaoye,whom he trusted growing up, would change his mind just because of a little misfit.

Still, when they were finally lined up in front of the Hall of Eternal Happiness, Wang Yibo took a deep breath, as he told himself, deep within his mind,

'It's okay, Wang Yibo. Maybe this dance has an advantage. By the end of this night, you'll leave half the men in this room with a raging hard on, and they'll have a war for you"

With that thought in mind, he reach out to held Song Jiyang's hand, who squeezes his hand back in comfort.

And then, they were summoned to dance.


	3. The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo caught the eyes of a handsome Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo excited for this story! And forgive me for any grammar mistakes I'm not a native english speaker and I'm heavily sleep-deprived as I wrote this.

The first thing Wang Yibo noticed as soon as the door sprung open was the size of the room. He knows Hall of Eternal Happiness is where the emperor housed friendly parties for his family and Officals, and considering there's a lot of them, Yibo finds himself staring at a ridiculuously spacious and gaudy room, with the colors gold and red bright against the lamps.

In any other day, Yibo might just turned around and told Song Jiyang about how the emperor needs to hire someone's better as an interior decorator, but considering it's their debut, obviously they'll have to perform as great as they could, and Yibo knows for a fact that if he turned around to speak to Jiyang and ruined the performance, Bi Shaoye himself would drag him and skinned him alive in front of the audience as a token of apology for raising such a useless courtesan. 

So Yibo held his head high, swaying his hips, as he walked to the center of the room, where he's sure that all eyes were on him and his fellow newly debuted courtesan. 

Yibo's still pissed off about the fact that he has to dance such a lewd dance, but he decided it'll be best to just get along with it and did his best. He's Wang Yibo, after all, and Wang Yibo never backs down from a challenge. 

He stared straight ahead, where the emperor is seated. The Emperor is quite the handsome man, Yibo admits, he's tall and broad shouldered, clean shaven and he looks kind. But of course, Yibo knows better. You can be a good person and a good emperor at the same time. All the greatest emperors in history, after all, were also known for the bloods they have spilled in exchange for glory. 

All of them stopped, and they got into their positions. All of them have been training this song for years, and they had an intense one month training once Bi Shaoye announced that Yibo and Jiyang are going to dance to this song for their debuts. They won't leave a room for any mistake. At least, Yibo and Jiyang wouldn't.

Yibo turned around, back against Song Jiyang, who turned himself around as well, so they are back to back. Yibo lifts his right hand, holding the intricately designed fan on his hand. His other hand went to his hip, his right leg was placed in front of his left, standing on tip-toe. 

Yibo eyes caught the person right in front of him. He was seated near to the throne, to the center of the room, which confirms his high rank. His black clothes were adorned with silver threads that were stitched to form a dragon, which symbolizes the fact that he was an intermediate member of the Imperial family.

But what caught Yibo's the most was his look. 

He looks a bit like the emperor, but younger, and, in Yibo's eyes, much more attractive. In fact, the guy was so handsome Yibo ended up gawking at his face for longer than what maybe appropriate for a courtesan. And the guy? He stared back at Yibo, with an easy smile. His eyes, huge and dark, shows a slight hunger as he stared back at the courtesan. 

Yibo tries to avoid his eyes, looking at other princes, trying to distract himself from the man intense stare. 

Yibo was raised by a man that were said to be the most handsome in the world, Bi Shaoye. He would love to think that no man in this world could excite him so much. 

But there's something about this guy, this prince, who looked at him as if he was a prey and Yibo is loving it. 

But soon, the musicians started playing. The sounds of various instruments, from qin to pipa was the wake-up call that Yibo's needs.

Somehow, after seeing the deep-eyed prince, Yibo stopped feeling nervous. If anything, he wanted to do even better than before.

Yibo quickly softens his face, dropping his eyes, before putting on his seductive face, that he has trained for a really, really long time. It was the hardest part of the performance, for Yibo, who was told repeatedly that he was hot but not sultry enough.

And he danced.

Wang Yibo knows what makes him special, what makes Bi Shaoye so fond of him, was his ability to dance. And Yibo shows off his talent just like that, his body moves fluidly with the music, his hands moving in a gentle, yet seductive manners. 

His legs never miss a beat, following all the steps perfectly, as he twirled himself once, twice, and then he rolled his hips, and he throws his head back, purposely stealing a glance towards the prince from before. 

He was staring at Yibo, wide-eyed, and Yibo hopes he'll get a reaction out of him.   
He turned towards where the throne was,to where the emperor was sitting, and that damn Bi Shaoye, he had leave his seat in order to sat beside the emperor, right on the throne, one of his leg, smooth and purposely thrown on the emperor's lap. 

Wang Yibo wanted to laugh at him, considering how tamed Bi Shaoye looks right now, when he knows how much of a tiger Bi Shaoye actually is.

Yibo knows the dance well, and he shook his hips around as he danced around the room, throwing many high ranking officials seductive glance. Whenever he's back into facing that handsome prince, though, he'll throw him a more intense look, searing into the prince's eyes. 

He loves dancing with Song Jiyang. The other boy was talented and graceful, and he never forget his steps, and as Yibo danced with him, an idea pops out on his head.

Yibo throws Song Jiyang a sultry look, which the other boy quickly returns, dancing as the looked at each other as if they were planning to undress each other.

Both of them knows that two boys eye-fucking each other would be a turned on for the perverts in that room. And they were right, of course. Many of those men are starting to gawk their eyes out, enjoying the way the courtesans move their bodies in those tight costumes. 

When the song finally comes to an end, Yibo throw one last look towards the dark eyed prince from earlier, and he winks. 

If that prince shows any signs of interest, Yibo wouldn't knows, as he was striking his ending pose, right hand on his hip, his right leg raised and his foot rest on his left leg's knee, his left hand lifted up on the sky, holding his fan. Song Jiyang's pose was his mirror. 

The room erupted into laughter, and Yibo heard more than once some lewd calls, and he secretly smiles. His job for the night was done, and all he needs is to return to the Courtesan's Hall and rest.

Of course, before that, all of the team have to pay respect towards the emperor and empress first, kowtowing three times, and then shouting "May the Emperor and Empress with a long and healthy lives!".

And then, with a wave of the emperor's hand, they were dismissed. When they turned around, Yibo did not forget his role, swaying his hips as he walked out from the room. 

As soon as they were outside, and the doors of the Hall of Eternal Happiness were closed, Song Jiyang slumped into Yibo, breathing hard.

"I can't believe it" Song Jiyang murmured, as he took a deep breath,  
"We did it, Yibo, we debuted!" He said, excitement in his every words. 

Wang Yibo has been very calm insdie that hall, but now,the realization hit him. He debuted! In front of the emperor, empress, and the consorts and nearly all of the emperor's relatives and the Imperial's officials! 

Wang Yibo laughs, feeling relaxed now that he finally did his job. He throw his arms around Song Jiyang's waist, hugging the boy to him as he giggles, happy with the fact that he knows, for sure,that their performance was so good he's sure it'll be the talk of the court for god knows how long.

The senior courtesans that have been dancing with them offers them congratulations, for debuting. And for most likely gaining a good bid for their bidding war.

"Your performance is out of this world, really. I was so busy watching you two I forget to control my expression the entire time!" One of the senior said, prompting laughters from the others. 

Song Jiyang laughs as well, hugging Yibo's to him tighter. All of them were high from the hype, still pumped with adrenalines. 

In the end, the eunuchs have to forcefully drag them out of the center court, scolding them while telling them to behave themselves properly.

That night, after Yibo took a bath and change his clothes into something comfortable, he went to the Main building within the Courtesan's Hall,as he knows Bi Shaoye would be here soon after the party, as after parties like these, the emperor would spend his night with the empress, and somehow, everytime the emperor spends time with the empress, Bi Shaoye would prefer to sleep in the Courtesan's hall rather than his Hall of Universal Spring, which were located within the inner court. 

Just as Yibo's predicted, Bi Shaoye showed up, looking as pretty as always, walking right towards the sitting boy in his room.

"What is this? Is the debuted boy needs some of my pampering?" Bi Shaoye asked, his tone teasing. 

Wang Yibo scoffed, knowing full well that the guy would never pamper anyone except the emperor. Yibo shrughs, and then, he shook his head.

"Then, what are you doing here? If you want an evaluation, I'll give you tomorrow. I'm tired" Bi Shaoye said dismissively.

Wang Yibo shook his head again, "No, teacher, but I have a question" he said. Bi Shaoye raised an eyebrow, but sat in front of Yibo anyway, and nods at him. 

"Well, go on" the beautiful man said as a servant pours tea for them both.

"..do you know a prince with two moles under his lip? A really good looking one?" Yibo asked, flushing a little. Bi Shaoye laughs,   
"Oh, what is this? Is there finally a man who manages to catch your attention?"  
He asked.

Yibo nods, "he's...intense" that's all Yibo got to say. He doesn't know the prince well, for certain, but the Prince gaze has stir something inside Yibo.

Bi Shaoye smirks, "If it's a prince with two moles under his lips you're looking for,then yes, there's a particulary handsome prince here in the palace. I don't know his birth name, obviously his family name is Xiao, but people simply knows him by his titular name : RongXing. Prince RongXing. The youngest of all the emperor's brother. He was born 3 months after the previous emperor, his father, passed away" Bi Shaoye said, studying Yibo's expression.

"He's cute. His Majesty made him a Junwang* a year ago for his contribution during the Taishan Peak's Siege" Bi Shaoye continues. 

And then, he he cocked his head, looking straight into Wang Yibo's eyes as he said,

"And I took his virginity when he was eighteen".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Junwang : Second - rank Prince.  
> The List goes like this:  
> 1\. Qinwang : first rank prince  
> 2.Junwang : Second rank Prince  
> 3\. Beile : third rank prince  
> 4\. Beizi : fourth ranked prince 
> 
> *RongXing : a titular name, as calling members of Imperial family with their birth name is extremely rude unless said members of the Imperial family allowed them. Rong means glory and Xing means stars.


	4. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo learns new things about the handsome prince during his debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I got writer's block lol. Hopefully this chapter is good enough. It's a short chapter, and I promise a longer one for the next update! Anyway, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, as english is not my first language.

"BI SHAOYE YOU ABSOLUTE WHORE-"

"Languange, kid" Bi Shaoye cuts him, snapping his fan at the pretty boy in front of him, who shuts up immediately. Being Bi Shaoye's favourite disciple means Wang Yibo has to handle a lot more shit from the beautiful man, and Wang Yibo certainly knows that it's better not to challenge Bi Shaoye's terrible temper.

So instead, Wang Yibo looks down, pouting. 

For anyone else's in the entire empire, seeing Wang Yibo pouts like a kicked puppy would surely moved hearts, for the boy is adorable beyond a doubt - that's it, until they found out about his personality and bratty mouth. Bi Shaoye was used to it, and to add to that, cuteness would not moved him. 

So the older of the two laughs, and even when he laughs so mockingly, Bi Shaoye still sounds like a lullaby. Wang Yibo was torn between wanting to punch his mentor or wishing Bi Shaoye to continue laughing at him. 

After Bi Shaoye was done laughing, he stares at the boy sitting in front of him, saying,

"Do you really expect a full grown prince to be a virgin? How naive of you" Bi Shaoye mused.

Wang Yibo's cheeks turns pink. It's not like he expects the prince to be a pure, virginal person of some sort. But the fact that it has to be Bi Shaoye, his own master, who takes the prince for his first experience made him feels...weird. He can't believe he just eye-fuck someone who has slept with Bi Shaoye. 

"No, I just didn't expect him to be into old dicks" Wang Yibo said, raising an eyebrow as a challenge. He knows Bi Shaoye didn't like being reminded of his age. 

Bi Shaoye's eyes went wide, "Wang Yibo!" he exclaimed in horror, as said boy laughs. 

"Anyway, how the hell did that happened anyway? I thought you're the emperor's favorite pet" Wang Yibo purred as he walked and changed his position to sit beside Bi Shaoye, his hands went to take a teapot and pour tea for his angry master. Wang Yibo was quite manipulative that way, he knows how to make people hates him and loves him at the same time.

Bi Shaoye scoffed, "why are you so curious, anyway? As far as I know, RongXing Junwang did not like virgins" he said dryly, "he prefers...experienced courtesans. And most of the times, those courtesans are completely willing to throw themselves into his arms, even though they didn't have to". 

Wang Yibo knows of this, of course. Being a courtesan means many things, but their main job was to perform. Wheter it's on stage, on a low table serving tea and chatting up people, or in bed. However,a courtesan did not need to take their customers to bed...in fact, unless it was during their debut,people did not need to pay for a night with a courtesan. They just need to pay for the courtesan's companionship during events or meals, or paying them to perform music or dance. 

If a courtesan wants to sleep with someone, or accepting someone's invitation to sleep with them,it will all be up to the courtesan. 

That was only the theory, of course. Many courtesans jumped on the first chance to sleep with powerful men with dreams of freedom, with promises if those men likes them enough they'll buy the courtesan's freedom and makes them their concubines. 

Wang Yibo was not really concerned about that matter though. He just loved dancing. Wang Yibo realizes that he might need to find a backup plan in case his limbs grows old and cannot support him to dance anymore, but the thought of not being able to dance someday hurts him so much he never really dwells on it. 

"Didn't matter. I just want to know. He's the only one who keeps catching my eye earlier" Wang Yibo said. Bi Shaoye gave him a knowing smile,  
"Since you're so interested, I'll tell you, but you have to massage my back" Bi Shaoye said lightly.

Wang Yibo rolls his eyes, but he obediently stood on his knees, prepared to massage his master. Bi Shaoye smiles as he turned around, showing Yibo his clothed back.

"So, His Majesty loves Prince RongXing dearly, mainly because they were years apart and His Majesty practically raised him" Bi Shaoye started, fanning his face with his artfully painted fans.

"Anyway, The prince turned seventeen and he refuses any offers of marriage, boldly declaring he only has eyes for men. He said this in the middle of court session, when they tried to pester him into marriage again, and he's saying it in a way that is less polite than what I just told you" Bi Shaoye chuckles, and Wang Yibo giggles with him, imagining the handsome prince from earlier in his youth, declaring in the middle of a court session filled with aristocrats that he'd prefer to suck dick or eating ass or maybe even both.

"I haven't become His Majesty's consort at that time. But His Majesty was still my sponsor. So obviously, his very words are my law" Bi Shaoye continues, his eyes glazed as he recalled old memories.

"I always thought the prince was handsome, but a lone wolf. He might not seem like it, since he's full of charisma and was always good on talking to people, but I noticed a huge wall within him. Anyway, much to my surprise, His Majesty told me to go to his room, at that time, he didn't live outside the Imperial Palace yet..."

"His Majesty wants me to sleep with him, Teach him everything I knew, His Majesty said. I had to do it, of course. Like I said, a sponsor words are laws for the courtesan" he murmured, his hand stopped fanning himself already. But he snapped himself out of the memory fast, collecting his composure.

"Anyway, that's how it is. I went to his room, we slept together, for two days, mind you,he's got quite the stamina. And I thought him quite a lot. Maybe I was the reason why he went for all of those experience courtesan" Bi Shaoye ends, chuckling as he did so. 

Wang Yibo scoffs, "don't be too confident. If anything, shouldn't he feels bad? Being given his own brother's toy should feels like a hit to his pride. And he's a prince!" He said, shaking his head.

Bi Shaoye laughs, "and his brother is the Emperor of all under heaven! He's very grateful, I believe, for that favour" Bi Shaoye said,humming.

"Allright, so he likes experienced courtesan. What else?" Wang Yibo asks, trying to sound as casual as possible. He only saw the prince once, and yet he already feels so intrigued by the handsome prince. But of course, he's Wang Yibo, and he's always forward. 

Bi Shaoye chuckles, "ah, this kid. A lotus shouldn't pine for a cloud, it's too far away" he chides the boy behind him. Wang Yibo blushed at that. He's totally NOT pining on the prince! Why would he? Besides, there's plenty other handsome geges he could charm with his looks and talents. He's just a little bit curious,that's all.

"I did NOT pine for him" Wang Yibo grumbles, digging his fingers into Bi Shaoye's soldiers. Bi Shaoye moans shamelessly at the pressure (and slight pain). 

"Aiyah, be careful, kid. You'll give me a hard on with that pressure" Bi Shaoye said, moaning at the end of his sentences. Wang Yibo yelps in disgust and removes his hand and entire body as far away from Bi Shaoye as possible.

"Ew! That's gross. Who the hell get off on pain?!" The boy exclaimed, making Bi Shaoye laughs. "You innocent child. When you have associated pleasure with pain, you'll know what I mean" the man said, chuckling at the youth's reaction.

Wang Yibo shooks his head at his master, wondering how such a wanton man could be blessed with such a gorgeous appearance is still beyond his comprehension. The gods are truly weird, that way.

Speaking of gods, the handsome prince earlier, RongXing Junwang, certainly looks like a young god. Wang Yibo keeps this thought to himself , of course. There's no use of hoping over something impossible, after all. If it's just like what Bi Shaoye had said, then the prince would have no interest taking Wang Yibo's virginity. 

Wang Yibo knew he really didn't have much choice on this matter, but he knows if the gods were real and have some pity on him, they'll let at least someone young and decent looking to take his virginity. If it was some creepy, ugly old man, Wang Yibo might have to planned an escape from the palace as soon as possible.

With that in mind, Wang Yibo thanked his master, bows, and walks back to his room, which is a very small, dormitory sized room. The entire building was shared by around 30 courtesans, after all.

After Wang Yibo manages to take a quick bath, he slips under his cover, his hand finds it way to his cock, and he remembers a pair of huge, dark eyes staring at him intently, the black robes on top of tanned skin, two little moles under a smiley lips. Wang Yibo remembers the man's collarbones, remembers the vein on his arm as the man lifted his chopstick and his sleeves fell. He came with the thought of those eyes staring at him as he pleasured himself.

That night, Wang Yibo dreams of a prince with stars as his name.


	5. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the courtesan meets the prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Thank you for your support and comments on this story, I appreciate it very much <3 I hope this chapter can satisfy our thirst for an interaction between these two...

Before the one week for the bet on his virginity is up, Wang Yibo is absolutely determined to get that handsome prince, RongXing Junwang is to be the one who deflowered him. 

"I'll be his first virgin" Wang Yibo said one day, on the 3rd day after his highly successful debut performance. People in the palace are talking about it, rumors flies that the two debuted courtesans's flower price might exceeds that of their master's, Bi Shaoye. Of course, Wang Yibo wouldn't think too much of it. After all, Bi Shaoye's first night price had been 2000 gold taels, and no other courtesan can even come near the half of it. 

Song Jiyang shook his head, "and how can you made sure of it? You told me yourself he prefers experienced courtesans" the boy said as he rearranges the flower bouquet in front of him. It was one of the many trainings a courtesan had to went through, making a flower bouquet. Wang Yibo thought it was a useless skill, but Bi Shaoye manages to convince every other courtesans that the skill will be necessary for them if they want to try seducing some rich men. 

"Each bouquets can be shaped according to your feelings" Bi Shaoye said, a long time ago, "Each flowers have it's own languange and the shapes of your bouquets will convey your feelings to the person you gave the bouquet to" he continues.

Wang Yibo never really bother to learned much about it, but he was contemplating it now.

"Is there any way you can make a bouquet that says 'pop my cherry, please' ?" He asked his friend, who laughed and shook his head. 

"Bouquets are supposed to be subtle messages. Besides, how are you going to send it? You didn't even know where he lives,now. All of the Emperor's brother lives outside this palace" Song Jiyang said, reasoning with a dejected Wang Yibo.

Wang Yibo made a sound of distress, he really, really wanted his first to be that prince. He didn't know why, but it was suffocating how every night since his debut, all he could dreamed about was Prince RongXing. Wang Yibo hates to admit it,but maybe he really pines for that prince.

"How could you be so calm about it? What if an ugly old man is the one who got your price? What would you do?" Wang Yibo asks, sulking. Song Jiyang laughs, reaching his hand out to pinch his friend's soft cheek. 

"Yibo, we shouldn't judge people based on their appearance, or age. What matters is what inside. Even old men and people you deemed unattractive feels the needs of love" Song Jiyang scolds him gently. Wang Yibo shook his head. Sometimes, he had no idea how Song Jiyang hasn't packed his clothes and thrown it into the water, in exchange for a life as a monk. He certainly has the attitude of one.

"Well, excuse me for being vain. But we did not offer love in our job description" Wang Yibo retorted. Song Jiyang hums, "maybe not,but we offer the illusion of it, Yibo. Have you not learned anything from teacher Bi?" He asks playfully, pinching Yibo's cheek again. Wang Yibo scoffed at him, pushing his hand away. 

"I know of it. But it's not real love. Anyway, how in the hell are we talking about this? Let's go back to our conversation before. About ME getting laid by a young god" Wang Yibo said dryly, waving his hand and pushing himself back until he fell sprawled on the floor with a 'thump'. 

Song Jiyang simply smiled, shaking his head, offering no further advise. He went back to his task of making a flower bouquet. 

Wang Yibo looked at his friend, so calm and composed despite everything. Wang Yibo would never be able to do that, not when he was about to have sex for the first time by the end of this week, and he has no idea who will be his partner during that time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bored with laying around doing nothing, as a newly debuted courtesan only actually starts working after their first night, he decided to go to the dance hall, where most of the young courtesan trains their dancing. Wang Yibo had this plan to tease his juniors there. 

Wheter he likes to admit it or not, Wang Yibo actually loves little children. He thought of those tiny humans highly, loving their puffed cheeks and cute voices. Wang Yibo spends a lot of his spare times looking after the youngest of the courtesan's trainee, earning the nickname 'Mother Wang' from Bi Shaoye, which Wang Yibo absolutely despise and would not let everyone but Bi Shaoye called him that. 

But since he was bored and he's in the mood for a walk, he choose to take the roundabout paths, walking through the stoned walls of the outer palace to the beautiful Garden of a Hundred Lamps, which got it's name because of Lotus shaped lamps were seen surrounding the garden. During the night,when the eunuch lights up the lamps,it would make quite a wondorous sight. 

Of course, it was still in the broad daylight, so all the lamps are not lit up, but the scenery of the garden is still beautiful, nonetheless. In fact, every places that were part of the courtesans circle are always decorated beautifully. 

There are mulitudes of colorful flowers there, from different types of peonies and roses, aster and carnations, and many, many more. There's a very huge pond filled with koi fish, and a white bridge in the middle of it.

Wang Yibo took in, the scenery, until someting else's hits his eyes. 

There are several eunuchs walking behind a man with long black hair , wearing a black robe with dark green accent to it. It was a luxurious type of clothing, but quite subtle in it's gaudiness, the type of thing a prince would wore. 

And he was a prince indeed. 

Wang Yibo realizes it as he walked closer to the prince, noticing the dark eyes, tanned skin, and two moles under his lip. A ridiculuously beautiful prince was walking closer to him, with his five eunuchs walking behind him. 

Wang Yibo couldn't believe his luck.

It was RongXing Junwang, the man that has been plaguing Wang Yibo's nights these past few days. 

When the prince finally looks his way, Wang Yibo pursed his lips, letting his eyes flutter at the sight of the man coming closer to him.

Wang Yibo falls to one of his knee, letting both of his hand touched each other in front of his face in a salutation.

"RongXing Junwang. May the Heaven blessed you with thousands happiness" he greeted. It was a normal, proper formal greeting, and yet, Wang Yibo feels his face burns. 

He doesn't like that, at all. The great Wang Yibo would never flushed in front of anyone, a prince or not. He was far above that. People were supposed to fall over their knees for his hand, not the other way around.

"You can stand" his voice was quite deep, but kind. The prince was one of those men who manages to sound gentle and firm at the same time. 

Wang Yibo stood up, as gracefully as he could, before letting his hand falls on either side of him, hoping the prince would get a good look on his face this time.

"Ah! I remember you. You're one of the two newly debuted courtesans" Prince RongXing said, smiling at him. Wang Yibo thinks that the price certainly has the brightest smile in the world, with a ridiculously cute bunny teeth. 

Wang Yibo didn't like the fact that the prince only remembers him as 'one of the two newly debuted courtesan' , though. One, because He wanted the prince to remember him and him only, as 'that ridiculously good at dancing courtesan'. Two, that sentences implied that the prince doesn't even know Wang Yibo's name, which nulled the thought of him entering the bidding war for Wang Yibo's first night.

So Wang Yibo nods meekly, his brain gearing as he tries to remembers any of the flirtatious ways Bi Shaoye has flaunted all these years. Maybe if he manages to flirt enough with the prince, he'll be interested enough to bet on him.

"Yes, your highness. This slave's name is Wang Yibo" he said, looking up to see a pair of beautiful dark eyes staring right through him. Prince RongXing eyes were so clear Wang Yibo could practically saw his own reflection within those eyes, and he liked that thought, he loves the idea of the prince looking at him, and only him.

"Hmn. How did you know who I am, though?" The prince asks, tittling his head curiously. Wang Yibo wondered how a man so tall can look so cute at the same time like that. 

"How could this slave didn't? Prince RongXing is so amazing, this slave didn't dare not knowing Your Highness name" he said, offering him what Bi Shaoye would call an 'inviting smile'. It was not hard, smiling at this prince, maybe because of his looks, or the way he carries himself, but Wang Yibo doesn't feel that intimidated at all. The prince, despite his numerous rumors, doesn't seem like a bad person, after all.

The prince laughed, "You flattered me, Wang Yibo. You're the best dancer I have ever seen. My eyes were blessed days ago" he complimented Wang Yibo back teasingly.

Wang Yibo blushed. It was nice for his talent to be recognized, but this man was obviously into flirting with him. 

"Ah, but this one is not experienced at all, this slave fears his dance has tainted Prince RongXing sharp eyes" Wang Yibo said solemnly, tilting his head a little bit, pouting. 

The prince blinks, perhaps surprised at the blatant way the courtesan in front of him at flirting, but he laughed it off, grinning wide.

"Aiya, you're so humble, definitely worthy of the thousands of silvers my brothers has been betting on you!" The prince said,chuckling.

Wang Yibo's face pales. That means other princes definitely have started to bet on him, and THIS prince, the prince in front of him, definitely didn't. 

"Ah,to be worth only by some silver taels. This slave is useless, I have brought shame towards Imperial Courtesans name" Wang Yibo lamented, before continuing,  
"Even the man who catches my eyes would not bid for me, this slave is embrassed" Wang Yibo says as he looked down. 

It was part of his play, but he genuinely feels sad upon the realization that the prince hadn't bother to bid on him upon the first chance of bidding. 

Prince RongXing's eyes soften at the sight in front of him, a highly adorable courtesan looking so dejected. 

"Why are you so sad, gouzai*? Aren't having an imperial prince as your first an honor? Is this someone so special to you?" The prince asks empathically.

The question successfully made Yibo wants to whack the prince's head with his heels, how could this prince did not realize that Wang Yibo has been flirting with him and it was painfully obvious they were eye-fucking each other during Yibo's debut??! How dense could this prince be??

Wang Yibo looks at the prince gravely, exasperated from the question he just hear.

"Your Highness, it seems like I did not convey my feelings right. I've been staring and flirting with this person, yet his mighty heart did not move, or the denseness of his head is just too much to be known for a little slave like me" Wang Yibo said dryly. 

The eunuchs gasps, mainly because Wang Yibo was definitely insulting someone that is the Prince RongXing himself, something that no other sane minded people would do. 

Even the prince were surprised, he looked at Yibo with his mouth slightly opens, quite shocked at the courtesan brazen words.

Wang Yibo dipped in a low courtesy, before half turning away, looking at the prince with a pair of sad eyes, 

"Once you see the clouds of Mount Wu, no other clouds can compare*. It was you, Your Highness" the courtesan said gently, before moving forwards to the direction of the dance hall, leaving the prince and his eunuchs in surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gouzai : Puppy. Xiao Zhan have called Yibo this in an interview, but I forgot which one lol.
> 
> *A poem by Yuan Zhen.


	6. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family bonding time for our Handsome Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai readers! Thank you for reading this far and not giving up on my story lol. I appreciate your love and comments very much <3

Xuande Beile*, birth name Xiao Haikuan, shooks his head at his younger brother, who have been ranting about a certain courtesan in front of him and their older cousin, Xuan Lu.

"Can you believe it, ge? The gremlin actually has the audacity to call me dense! DENSE! how am I suppose to know that he was flirting with me?! All courtesans are flirtatious, for heaven's sake!" Xiao Zhan said, frustated. 

Everyone would be surprised, if they saw how the famous RongXing Junwang behaves right now. After all, he was known as a calm, eloquent person, and not the angry drunk mess that he is right now. 

Xuan Lu, is the elder female cousin of these princes. Her mother is an Imperial Princess, the aunt of the current emperor and his siblings, while her father is the revered General Xuan Bohai, who was also known as the Duke of Han. She was very close with her cousin, especially Xiao Haikuan, the Xuande Beile, and Xiao Zhan, RongXing Junwang.

Despite her high status, she never looked down on people, and was generally loved by many. However, just like what people said, good things didn't always last. She was married to the heir of the Lian family, a year ago. But the heir passed away shortly after their marriage due to tumors on his bones. Because of this, due to ancient customs, Xuan Lu must wore white, went into solitude and mourn his death for three years, as she was his soon-to-be bride. 

Thankfully, Xiao Haikuan and Xiao Zhan always comes to visit her whenever they were available, which shows their great love towards her as her chosen place of solitude were one of her family villas in a remote village in the highlands.

Of course, she has not expected her smart, and calm ZhanZhan to lose his mind over some courtesan. She knows that many imperial princes loves the companionship of a courtesan,and often times, would take them as consort.

Xiao Zhan has several of his favourites, bu he never really shown too much thought about them. This was the first time the famed Junwang has ever look so agitated by a courtesan. 

"Zhan - zhan, come here and have some tea. You've been ranting for hours" She said, she couldn't take all the angry rant anymore. That, and the fact that Xiao Zhan, who always respected her, had come here drunk. 

Xiao Zhan finally sat down in front of his Lu-jie and Kuan-ge, pouting. "I can't help it. No one has ever been that mouthy with me" he said, crossing his arms on his chest. 

Xiao Haikuan Sighed, Xiao Zhan always acted very childish whenever they were around Xuan Lu. The fact that Xuan Lu always babied him probably have been the biggest cause of this. To think about it, their older brother, the emperor, also babied him a lot.

Still, despite acting childish whenever he was with his closest family member, he's actually a very capable prince. He even managed to outrank some of his older brothers who were also born from mid - rank concubines like him, achieving the title of Junwang at a very young age. 

But that doesn't mean he can't be an idiot, sometimes.

"Mayhaps because you're an Imperial Prince" Xiao Haikuan pointed out dryly, prompting a giggle from Xuan Lu. Obviously, insulting members of Imperial Family is a crime so high the preperator usually would be tortured harshly before being put to death. The fact that a young, newly debuted courtesan had the balls to insult an Imperial Prince, wheter Haikuan likes to admit it or not, is quite impressive. Xiao Zhan glares at him, and then he throws his upper body on Xiao Haikuan's lap, asking for cuddles. 

"Yeah, exactly. The fact that I didn't order his death right away is already noble enough of me" Xiao Zhan said. Xiao Haikuan unconciously petted his didi's head, stroking the younger's head gently.

"Well, from the look of it, I don't think you really wanted to kill him, from how you talk about him so far" Xiao Haikuan said, smiling. 

"Yeah, ZhanZhan. You seem to quite like him" Xuan Lu chimes in, making Xiao Zhan's blushed. Thankfully, Xiao Zhan's skin were always tanned from hours and hours of horse - riding and hunting with his friends and brothers. 

"What?! I don't like him! He irritate me" Xiao Zhan said, scoffing. 

"Em, I'm pretty sure you called him 'beautiful' eleven times earlier" Haikuan said in his calm - yet - condecending tone, which didn't match his current action at all.

"And that he was the most talented dancer in the whole empire" Xuan Lu said.

"Oh, I recall you compared him to Magnolias earlier too" - Xiao Haikuan.

"And lotus flowers in full bloom" - Xuan Lu

"And how the way he dances mermerizes the life out of you" - Xiao Haikuan

"And..." 

"Alright, stop, please stop" Xiao Zhan said,interupting Xuan Lu, getting redder and redder with every reminder. 

"So what if I said he's beautiful and talented?! It was facts, I tell you, FACTS! He's still annoying, regardless of all that" Xiao Zhan said, groaning and turning his head, burying it in Xiao Haikuan's firm stomach.

Both Xuan Lu and Xiao Haikuan stares at each other, grinning. They love teasing Xiao Zhan, especially since Xiao Zhan never behaves this way. It was painfully obvious that this young courtesan had successfully made their younger brother fell head over heels with just a few words.

Xiao Haikuan hums, then he stroke Xiao Zhan's long hair down to his back, repeating the motions until the boy in his lap relaxed. 

"Well, I have to admit he's very...seductive. At least his face is. Most imperial courtesan are either usually so pretty they looked like girls, or so manly and beefy. He's small, and beautiful, bu he has this masculine feeling to him, even as he danced the fan dance at his debut" Xiao Haikuan said. Xiao Zhan made a pleased noise.

"Right. He's good looking" Xiao Zhan murmured sleepily to his brother's stomach. 

Xiao Haikuan smiles his mischieveous smile at Xuan Lu, which he rarely used. But at moments like this, he always wanted to tease his didi.

"Now I'm quite curious. Perhaps I should make a bid for his... first night" Xiao Haikuan mused. 

Xiao Zhan sits up straight right away, so fast that he shocked his brother and cousin both. "What?!" Xiao Zhan demanded. 

Xuan Lu laughs, amused by Xiao Zhan obvious displeasure. "Ah, ZhanZhan. It seems like Kuan likes him. Why are you so agitated, it's just a newly debuted courtesan, just like what you're saying earlier" Xuan Lu said, provoking the youngest prince even more. 

"No! I mean yes, he's just a courtesan, but you can't bid on him" Xiao Zhan said hotly. "Other brothers have bid on him! Even the Qinwangs" Xiao Zhan Pointed out. 

Haikuan shrugs, "didn't matter, I just need to reach deeper into my pocket" the older prince said lightly. Xiao Zhan's eyes went wide as he started to panics,

"Wait-, that Wang Yibo is a gremlin, he wouldn't want you!" Xiao Zhan said triumphantly. Xiao Haikuan raised an eyebrow, amused.

"And why is that? And he wouldn't have a choice either way, isn't he?" Xiao Haikuan asked, as he took a piece of a purple yam - flavoured thousand layers cake. 

"Because, because..." Xiao Zhan stuttered, and then his face went a little bit red again,

"He only wants me!" He blurted, and then he buries his fact on his palms embrassed. Xuan Lu laughs at him fondly, reaching out to pat his head.

"And how do you know that, ZhanZhan?" She asked gently. Xiao Zhan finally put his palms down, still embrassed, but he answered her anyway,

"He recites a poem for me before he goes away. _'Once you see the clouds of Mount Wu, no other clouds can compare'_ That' what he said! Obviously he only wants me" Xiao Zhan said, despite the initial embrassment, both his Kuan-ge and Lu-Jie can hear smugness in his words.

"Ah! So he knows poetry. He intrigues me more" Xiao Haikuan said, chuckling. Xiao Zhan glares at him, bewildered. 

"I told you he only wants me! Don't bid on him, ge" Xiao Zhan said, pursing his lips as he pulled on Haikuan's robe. 

"And I told you, he wouldn't have a choice either way. And you didn't like him, right? So I should try" Xiao Haikuan pointed out, making the younger prince squirm. 

"I...I.." Xiao Zhan stuttered. He had never acted like this before. He was always calm and composed, about all the lovers he took to bed, courtesans or not. So why is he so worked up over this brazen boy?

"Alright, alright" Xuan Lu said, deciding to step in,just in case things escalated to something ugly. She pour a cup of tea for Xiao Zhan, offering it to him,

"Here you go, ZhanZhan, drink tea" Xuan Lu said, firmly but gently. Xiao Zhan nods, taking the tea and drank it all, it was chrysantenum tea, and it's effect were for calming down nerves and helping with sleep. It was Xuan Lu's favourite tea.

Once Xiao Zhan have put the cup down and visibly calmed down, Xuan Lu decided she should put some sense on his dense head, borrowing the intriguing courtesan's words. Of course, she wouldn't say something like that out loud.

"ZhanZhan,you really like him, don't you?" Xuan Lu asked gently. Xiao Zhan was about to deny it when he saw Xuan Lu eyes, gentle and full of affection, and Xiao Zhan melts, knowing full well that his Lu-jie will always be his weakness. 

"I'm... yes, I do like him. He annoys me but..he's.." Xiao Zhan's drawled, he didn't know what to say, or how to describe this feelings inside him. Feelings, because Wang Yibo confused him so much, with his flirtatious actions, androgynous look, and his bravery (or idotic, considering he just insulted an Imperial prince right in front of said prince's face).

"If you're so curious about him, why don't you do it? Bid on him?" Xuan Lu asked again, trying to push her younger cousin to be more brave about the matter. It was painfully obvious to her, that Xiao Zhan was smitten by this young courtesan, and yet he was too scared to act upon it. 

"You know, I don't like it,Jie. That's why I prefer the companionship of experienced courtesan. I just... I didn't like the idea of buying someone's virginity" Xiao Zhan murmured, looking down. Xiao Zhan always feels as if this newly debuted, young courtesans were being exploited, their innocence taken away from them in the hands of men they barely knew, in a way that wasn't very...honourable, Xiao Zhan's thought.

Not that his first had been that honourable as well. The emperor, upon hearing his remarks at the court that he prefers men to women, as he was pressured to marry some girl from a Marquees family at that time, decided to act himself and told Bi Shaoye to 'teach' the young boy the acts of pleasure.

It wasn't anything serious, the Emperor loved to tease his youngest brother, but he didn't really knew that Xiao Zhan was actually way much more sensitive than most princes,who thought nothing about losing their first times.

Still, brothers or not,it was the Emperor. So, Xiao Zhan being Xiao Zhan, he couldn't say no. He had to admit, Bi Shaoye is indeed the most beautiful man alive,and he was very gentle about it, and Xiao Zhan ended up spending two days with him, not just going at it with each other, but also talking and joking around. Bi Shaoye is a great conversationalist. 

"That maybe the case, for you, but hear me out, ZhanZhan" Xuan Lu said seriously. Xiao Zhan nods, looking up at Xuan Lu obediently, and the latter smiles at him.

"You heard him. He didn't wants it to be anyone else's. Do you think it was such a bad thing, to give what he wants? I know you're always symphatetic towards young courtesans. Why don't you try to fulfill one of their wishes?" She said.

Xiao Zhan thought about it, and then he sighed,  
"Allright... I guess. I do like him. And he deserves some kind of punishment for what he said to me, anyway" Xiao Zhan said, smirking. "But how am I supposed to win him over Qinwangs and Dukes?? From the look of it, it was a heated battle" he questioned.

Xuan Lu shrugged, happy that Xiao finally comes around with his own feelings.

Xiao Haikuan clears his throat, "hm. I heard you're planning to buy a herd of some priced race horse from the Persian's merchant? Why don't you walked out on that and got to the bid instead?".

Xiao Zhan laughs, "that's too much! Those Persian horses are very pricey" he said. "Beside, didn't you say you wanted to bid on him earlier?!" Xiao Zhan said,frowning at his older brother.

Haikuan laughs, waving his hand, "I'm just helping you to stop being dense, didi. Beside, if you bid so high for him, isn't the other will back out and you'll easily becomes the winner?" He said,grinning.

Xiao Zhan whacks his brother's arm. "All that just to provoke me! Aiya, my poor heart, I almost had a heart attack because of what you just said earlier" Xiao Zhan said, smiling wide now. 

"Well,what are you going to do, ZhanZhan?" Xuan Lu asks again, absolutely refusing to let the conversation be stirred to another direction. 

"I'll think of it, okay? No worries, no worries" Xiao Zhan answered lightly. Xiao Haikuan hums,

"Of course we're worried. Our didi had never acted like this before!" The older prince said, chuckling.

"He's so whipped, and just by a few words!" Xuan Lu chimes in, teasing Xiao Zhan. The youngest groan, slapping a hand on his eyes,

"Stop, stop! Can we talk about something else, please? This is embrassing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wrote this before but here : (I changed some of the nobility titles from the actual titles during ancient China's dynasties)
> 
> The prince ranks :
> 
> Qinwang - First rank prince (Usually given to princes who were born of the Empress or share a mother with the emperor. But there are cases where Princes born from high ranking consorts that were given this title)  
> Junwang - Second rank prince (Usually given to princes born of high ranking consorts or lower princes with high achievement)  
> Beile - Third rank Prince (The standard rank for Emperor's sons)  
> Beizi - Fourth rank Prince (Usually given to princes who died in childhood and Emperor's grandsons)
> 
> Noble ranks :  
> \- First rank dukes = given to decendants of the Imperial Family. Inheritable  
> -Second rank dukes = belongs to families with high ties to the imperial family but are not blood related. Inheritable  
> -First rank Marquees = belongs to either nobles or heir of first rank dukes. Inheritable  
> -second rank Marquees = belongs to nobles with no blood relation to the Imperial family. Inheritable  
> -Viscounts = the lowest ranking nobles. They are the most abundant in number.
> 
> Xuande : Mighty Virtue
> 
> I decided to change Haikuan last name to Xiao and his age too (he becomes the older one) for plot convenience.


	7. The Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Wang Yibo gets to know who's his first is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sweethearts! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been very busy with assignments! I hope you guys like this chapter <3

Wang Yibo and Song Jiyang were sitting side by side, the latter visibly calmer. The one week is up. It's now time for Bi Shaoye to read the report for the two lucky persons who manages to won the bidding war for the two courtesan's first night's right.

After insulting Prince RongXing, Wang Yibo realized the fact that he wasn't beheaded, or worsed, whipped to death, means at least the Prince didn't really took his bratty mouth's to the heart. However, this realization also means Yibo has given up any sort of hope that the handsome prince with beauty marks under his lips are in no way would bid on him.

Hence, he's been spending most of his time moping around the Courtesan's Hall, confusing every other courtesan who've known him, as Wang Yibo was known as the most rambunctious courtesan everyone has the fortune (or misfortune) to have met.

Even one of the most successful senior courtesan, Zan Jin, who was known for his calm temperament and his ability to please everyone around him, failed to put a smile on Yibo's face. In the end, he decided to simply asks the young courtesan about his situation.

Zan Jin is a very easy going person, the kind of person you'll feel close to the moment you've met him. He made sure every single person who have spoken to him leave with a lighter heart. Perhaps that was why he was one of the most successful courtesan in the palace's history, right after Bi Shaoye. However, he somehow never took on a sponsor, despite many high ranking officials and princes who tried to courth him. He always jokes around about it, saying he couldn't love just one man and that his heart is far too big for just one anyway.

But even with this personality, Zan Jin still failed to coaxed the young courtesan regarding Wang Yibo's sudden unmotivated way of living, lately. Wang Yibo shuts his mouth, shook his head, and told him,

"It's alright, Jin - ge, I'll get over it soon".

Wang Yibo really did tried to get over it. He choose to spend most of his time dancing, and when he's not, he'll try to make a wish upon the stars that whoever won his bid, the person won't be a ridiculously old person with bad smell. Song Jiyang would chided him for such a mean thought, but considering it would be their first time, Wang Yibo wants it to be memorable, in a _good_ way. 

Still, he was squirming in his seat, facing his long-time teacher slowly opening up the long scroll in his hands. Besides Wang Yibo, Song Jiyang and Bi Shaoye, many other senior courtesans were also in the room, they were all sitting behind the two boys, feeling excited for the two newly debuted courtesan.

When Bi Shaoye finally opens up the scroll completely, Wang Yibo unconciously grabs Song Jiyang's hand. He was nervous. Very much so. Song Jiyang simply squeezed Wang Yibo's hand gently, his thumb stroking the back of Yibo's hand in a soothing motion. 

Bi Shaoye clears his throat, his beautiful face hides any sort of emotion. He looks at the two boys in front of him, latching each other's hands. 

"We'll Start with Jiyang" Bi Shaoye said, nodding at the calmer of the two. 

"I have to say, congratulations. The winning bid is 289.000 silver taels. It's a really big number. I must say, many, people bid on you. The competition were extremely strict" Bi Shaoye said, nodding, at Song Jiyang who visibly relaxed. He's not free of debt towards Bi Shaoye yet, but he's close. Very much so. He just need to take a few jobs assingned by Bi Shaoye and then he'll be able to collect his own money, and manages his own finanances. Wang Yibo congratulated him quietly.

"The person who'll be your first is...Wang Haoxuan. He's your age, still very young, his father is Wang Baolian, the Minister of Culture and Arts. He's currently working as a fourth ranked official under his father's departement." Bi Shaoye said, giving a little details about Song Jiyang's bidder. 

Wang Yibo couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Not only the person who get to be Song Jiyang's first was young, he also came from a very good family! Wang Yibo could only hope that he'll be half as lucky. 

Bi Shaoye smiles, and then he looks at Wang Yibo. The young courtesan straightened his back, wishing he didn't look so nervous. Sometimes he wish he had the calm masks that lots of courtesans had, that way, his emotions wouldn't be as easy to read. 

Must to their surprised, Bi Shaoye makes an exasperated exhale. Wang Yibo, already feeling nervous from the tension in the room, was startled by the gesture, prompting a few dainty laughs from the senior courtesans behind his back. 

Wang Yibo's face flushed, embrassed.  
Bi Shaoye shook his head, muttering,  
"Emperor told me back then,that once a Xiao wants something, they'll do anything to get them. I suppose both brothers are insane after all" he grumbles. 

And then, he looks up at Wang Yibo, with a deadpan look on his face,

"There's not much competition on your side" he said dryly. Wang Yibo felt his heart have dropped to his stomach. 

_was I not good enough? Did no one wanted me because I was bad? I'm sure I didn't make any mistake! Is it because of my looks?_ Wang Yibo thought, panicking. He really, really wish that whoever that person who gets him, he won't be an ugly old person, or worse, abusive. 

"Don't look so sad. I'm not even done yet" Bi Shaoye said, dryly. 

"The reason for this was because on the fourth day, your bidder bids a ridiculous amount of money. So other bidders back down. I'm sure some of your other bidders can one up him, but maybe for reasons like they're afraid of angering the Imperial family, or reasons like they wanted their baby brother to get laid with the courtesan he wants, all other bidders dropped out" Bi Shaoye said, looking at the young courtesan intently.

Wang Yibo's jaw dropped. "Imperial Prince..? Baby brother?" He asked,just for confirmation. Song Jiyang hand was holding him tighter now, trying to calm his friend.

Bi Shaoye nods, "yes, congratulations. You got your wish, after all" Bi Shaoye said, continuing,

"The one who won your bid is the 24th Prince, the Emperor's youngest brother. Prince RongXing. He bids for 1000 gold taels. Gods" Bi Shaoye said, shaking his head. The famed courtesan couldn't believe, that out of all his students, it was Wang Yibo who manages to reach half of Bi Shaoye's 2000 gold taels. 

Wang Yibo thought that he must be dreaming. Not only the Prince didn't punish him for his insult the other day, he even bid for him! For 1000 gold taels!

Wang Yibo was so shocked that he didn't even realized the chaos surrounding him, including Song Jiyang, who throws his arms around Yibo and hugged him tightly, congratulating him.

The other senior courtesans, obviously excited with the news, practically surrounded the two young courtesans, and some of the braver ones even dared to walked up to Bi Shaoye and demands to see the scroll. 

Such a ridiculous amount of money has only be thrown once before, for Bi Shaoye, years ago. The fact another courtesan manages to come near Bi Shaoye's price, a young courtesan famed to be a trouble maker, would surely creates a long gossips within the palace. 

Bi Shaoye finally manages to calm everyone down with a shout, glaring at anyone who dares to step out of line again.

When all the courtesans are finally properly seated again, Bi Shaoye sighed, pinching the space between his eyes. While Bi Shaoye's enjoys a good gossips, he couldn't help pity his disciple. His life would never be the same after this. His schedule would be pack with Imperial summons, and he'll have to live for the rest of his life being compared with Bi Shaoye, as many might dubbed him as "the second Bi Shaoye" in the future.

"Alright, it seems like everyone's calmed down already" Bi Shaoye said, glaring at every single person in the room.

"Congratulations, Jiyang, Yibo. You two will be brought tomorrow to your respective's winner. Prepare yourself" Bi Shaoye said. 

Both Wang Yibo and Song Jiyang thanked him, knowing that they'll both be dismissed into their chambers soon enough.

Bi Shaoye waved his hand, "Good. I'll assign a senior courtesan to assist you tomorrow, now go back and get some rest" he ordered.

Wang Yibo went back to his room, still overwhelmed by what happened. 

"Yibo, are you alright? I thought you wish for this?" Song Jiyang asked carefully. Their Chambers were only separated by three other chambers, so they walked together. 

"Yeah. I'm just...shocked I guess" Wang Yibo mumbled. Why would a prince whose pride he have insulted bids on him? Now, rather than excitement, All that Wang Yibo could feel is _fear_. 

What if the prince would be harsh on him as some sort of a revenge? What should he do to appease the prince?? Wang Yibo can feel his heart's beating hard on his chest.

He wish the night were longer, now. He didn't even know what to wish for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be some smut on the next chapter...


	8. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first of many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Thank you for reading this fanfic up to this chapter! This is a very long chapter for me, and I hope it'll made up the fact that I won't be posting for the next three or four days as I had a lot of assignment to work on.
> 
> On a brigther note: YAY to Smut and Yay to manipulative, bratty baby Yibo lol. Seriously, Xiao Zhan's patience is quite amazing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter can satisfy your thirst for some Smut!

"You're nervous"

Wang Yibo sighed. One of the senior courtesan, a young man named Zhou Ning, was sent to helped him 'prepare' himself, for tonight's event. Unfortunately for Wang Yibo, Zhou Ning seems to be the kind of courtesan who loves to talk and chatter, while all Yibo wants for now is some peace and quiet.

The event pretty much involves around Wang Yibo losing his virginity, so by all means, Yibo feels it's pretty much justified for him to feel nervous. 

Of course, as a courtesan, he's well aware in the art of...sex. He's been reading porn since he was eleven! 

Still, reading an illustrated book and actually doing the deed are two completely different things.

"Aiya, what are you so nervous about?? You're pretty and you got great dancing skills. Just put it to use" Zhou Ning scolded the squirming boy as a servant covered Wang Yibo's hair with lavender-scented softening hair oil. Another servant adds warm water inside the wooden tub the soon-to-be deflowered courtesan, and a third servant adds lavender scented bathing oil at the same time. 

Wang Yibo thought the entire process of 'preparing' himself was ridiculously long. First, they put this sticky sweet, golden colored liquid all over his body, and started to wax off every body hair possible, and then they asked him if he wants "Rose, Jasmine, or Lavender". Wang Yibo didn't really got what they meant, but he answered Lavender, anyway, mainly because he likes the flower's colour. And soon, they wiped him cleaned with a wet cloth dipped in Lavender scented water, and then they _dump_ said water on his head, without telling Yibo anything, making him inhaling some of those sweet scented water into his nose.

Wang Yibo was still choking when Zhou Ning told the servant to put the "masks" on Wang Yibo's face and body. Soon, a light purplish coloured cream like subtance carried inside a large bowl were brought over to him, and then they covered every inch of Wang Yibo's skin, except his eyes and lips, with the 'Masks'. It is, of course, is Lavender scented. 

Zhou Ning had told the servants to prepare other things for Yibo, and then he stared at the now covered young courtesan, smiling.

"Now, don't move or talk, yeah? We need the masks to dry off before we could remove it from you. If you move or talk, it'll crack and we'll have to start the whole process, and it will be a pain in the ass, isn't it? Don't worry, it's meant to clean off your dead skin, lightened up your complexion a bit, kills off any dirts, and it will make your skin feels smooth and nice! I'll make sure you came out of here looking ready to fuck, don't worry" Zhou Ning said.

If Wang Yibo's face is fisible right now, everyone in the preparation room would be able to see how red he is. 

Wang Yibo knew he's going to get dicked down today, but he didn't need people slapping it to his face. That, and the fact the person who bought his first night was a freaking Imperial Prince he may-have-or-may-have-not insulted just days before. 

Wang Yibo's heart were in mix of feelings right now, excitement, because he finally, finally will be able to be a fully working courtesan after tonight, Fear, because honestly, he's afraid that the prince might do this as some sort of revenge, and curiousity, as he obviously never had sex before, and he wonders if it's hurts. The porn he reads only said that it'll hurt a little at first, but it got better afterwards. Not that much help, really. And asking a senior courtesan is too embrassing, anyway.

After half an hour being covered in the lavender scented mask, Wang Yibo started to feel uncomfortable. Mainly because the masks is hard now, heavy on his skin.

Thankfully, Zhou Ning ordered the servant to have the masks removed. They removed the one on his face with a warm, wet cloth, and then they moved on to his body. As soon as his face were cleaned off any masks, a servant told Yibo to open his mouth as the servant cleaned his teeth and tongue (it was really awkward). When they were done washing the masks off, they led Wang Yibo to the bathroom, where a large, wooden tub, covered with large white cloth was already filled with Lavender scented water, some of the flower's little blue petals floating on top of it. 

Before he got in, though, they covered his body in bath oil (lavender scented, of course) and brushed his body with a body brush, and then dumps water on him. After that, they put him inside the tub. 

And that's how Zhou Ning manages to make Yibo felt like a Chicken getting it's feather cut off, skin smoothed out, and layered with seasonings. 

Well, technically, his situation right now is not that much different than a chicken. He's going to be... _consumed_ by RongXing Junwang, after all.

Once they were done bathing the young courtesan, They dried him off, and whisked him to the vanity room to prepares him.

Inside the room, Wang Yibo could see his clothing for the special night displayed, and an array of jewelry was put on top of a huge wooden table. 

It was a three layered clothes, the top part being a transparent light blue robe, and the second layer was a thin white clothing, that Wang Yibo knew was supposed to pressed-bodied. The last layer was not something one would consider as a form of clothing but an underclothe that were a simple white cloth that will put around the waist and chest, and then tightened tightly around the waist, to enhance the 'small waist' look. A lot of high ranking women and courtesan wore this type of undercloth, and Wang Yibo was quite used to it. What surprised him, however, was how similiar the clothing was with his debut costume.

"Impressive, isn't it? The seamstresses managed to made this in just a night! Look at the detail on the outer robe. I love the clouds and lotuses. Bi Shaoye ordered it personally , I heard" Zhou Ning told Wang Yibo, falsely taking the young courtesan's surprised face as an awed expression.

To be completely honest, Zhou Ning was right. The dress is gorgeous, simple and yet luxurious at the same time. However his clouds and lotuses comments successfully got Yibo's blushed as he remembered Bi Shaoye's words ; _"a lotus shouldn't pine for a cloud, it's too far away"_

The patterns was a reminder, Wang Yibo noticed. One of the reasons why Bi Shaoye was very famous amd successfully captured the heart of many during his early days, aside from his beauty, was his subtlety. Every words and messages he delivers holds a double edged swords, masked with flowery phrases. 

Unfortunately for Wang Yibo, he wasn't very good at subtlety, hence, he couldn't decide wether the patterns means a congratulatory from Bi Shaoye, or a warning to not be swayed by the Prince. 

Wang Yibo stores those thoughts for later, however. But the patterns did it's job: Wang Yibo's head is clearer now. He's still unsure about how this would go, but he's still Bi Shaoye's disciple, and he'll not go into a fight without a strategy. Wang Yibo have to find a way to apologize for his insults towards RongXing Junwang without sounding too apologetic. He needs to make sure that his first night is memorable, in a good way.

So the servants dressed him and fanned his hair, prompting it to dry out, and told Yibo to start choosing for a few jewelry for his hair. Zhou Ning advised him to get smaller jewels, as to make it easy for him to took off later. 

Wang Yibo choose a simple blue velvet flower instead, refusing any other. He wanted to look as innocent and virginal as possible today. He needs RongXing Junwang to take one look at him and feels soft and fluttery at the sight of him.

Finally, they done his hair in one simple long braid, and slips the velvet flower on the right side of his face. 

Wang Yibo took a glance of himself inside the brozed mirror, catching the silhouette of himself, clad in a tight white dress, and a light, transparent blue robe with lotuses and clouds in it. He didn't need to put on make up, since, in Zhou Ning's words, he'll be sweaty later anyway. 

"You're ready. Wow, you look really good" Zhou Ning complimented the young courtesan. Wang Yibo nods, bowing a little, putting his hands together. "Thank you senior for your help today" he said sweetly. 

Zhou Ning was a little taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. Wang Yibo's quiet and aloof demeanor earlier had made the senior courtesan to think of the younger as quite arrogant, especially since his bid was the second highest in the land's history. But now, The boy sounds sweet, innocent, and he even fluttered his eyes at the senior courtesan. 

Zhou Ning shook his head, Telling the boy That there was no need to be so formal. He's honestly impressed by Wang Yibo sudden change of attitude. It proves to him that the young courtesan is already put his head on workspace, acting like how a courtesan should be. 

"Let's go to RongXing Junwang's resindence, then. A carriage is already waiting for you" Zhou Ning said. Wang Yibo thanked him, and with that, they left for RongXing Junwang's residence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wang Yibo tried to quiets down the beating of his heart as an eunuch led him towards the prince chamber. 

He was still nervous, especially now that he was inside RongXing Junwang's residence. Wang Yibo tried to asses his environment, taking in the view.

Wang Yibo had to applaud the prince for his interior design choice, the place exudes the aura of a quiet luxury, the colouring mostly black and white, and rather than huge buildings filling the land, the buildings were smaller than the Imperial Palace, but between buildings, you'll see small gardens filled with flowers and ponds everywhere, a stone path interconnecting the buildings. The lamps were shaped like lotus, with blue and white colours, making it's light sublte, not like the glaring yellow lamps Wang Yibo was used with within the Imperial Palace.

When they finally reach the Prince's chamber, Wang Yibo noticed it's name ; "Spring Room"  
Perhaps the building was named that because the garden in front of it was filled with small, man made spiring with waters falling to a mini river circulating The garden. The sounds it made was similiar to that of a real spring waterfall.

Inside, the room was quite bright, but not too bright to hurt one's eyes. A huge incense burner with dragons, a kind of incense burner only direct members of Imperial Family could uses, emits white smoke that smells like a blend of pines, ylang-ylang, sandalwood, and bergamot. It was a warm,deep, and yet a sensual scent at the same time. Wang Yibo wonders if the prince smells like this everyday, or if he burns this incense just for the night. Wang Yibo pushed the thought out, however. He knows he's not that special, he's just one of many the prince have had.

The inside was a clear mirror of the outside : a place that emits the aura of a quiet luxury. The place was spacious, and most of the space were taken by bookshelves. 

Wang Yibo was led to the bedroom, where a huge canopy bed with dark, black and grey coloured sheets, pillows and blanket. The bed was covered with a transparent white drapery. 

The eunuch bows, asking Wang Yibo to wait for the prince to come and get him. 

Wang Yibo decided to opens the drapery, took off his shoes and climbed on top of the bed. It was soft, and fluffy. Wang Yibo wonders how it feels like to be able to sleep in such a bed every night - if it's him, he'll never want to get up. 

Just as Wang Yibo ponders wheter he should fluff his face on the pillow or not, just to test it's softness, he swears...he heard the bedroom's door opened.

Wang Yibo quickly straightened up his back sitting in the prince's bed. He didn't plan to bow, but might need to kneel, later.

And there he was : Xiao Zhan, RongXing Junwang, the Emperor's youngest brother. He was clad in black again today, leather on his outer clothes. His long, silky black hair was falling down, except for some part that were pulled to the middle, where a silver decorative piece was stucked in. 

He still has his beauty marks, two under his lips, and Wang Yibo noticed, that he also had another on the side of hi small nose. 

Wang Yibo already established the fact that the prince was devastatingly handsome, and yet, tonight, the look on the prince eyes made Yibo's feels as if the prince was way much more good looking than he already is. 

The prince walks towards his bed, stopping only when his knees bumps into the edge of the bed. He cocked his head at Yibo, a loopsided smirk formed on his face.

"A cat got your tongue? Where's my greeting?" He asked. His voice didn't sound harsh, he was obviously teasing Wang Yibo. 

Yibo swallowed down any embrassment, choosing to tilted his head, blinking innocently at the prince in front of him,

"Ah,gege" the courtesan mused,"since we're going to be intimate with each other anyway, why should I bow?" Wang Yibo asked with a purr. 

Xiao Zhan's eyes went wide, surprised. No one that is not his younger cousins were brave enough to call him _gege_ , as it was such a familiar way of calling an older male. He's a high and mighty prince, after all. But yet here he was, a young courtesan, more intriguing than any person he had ever met, calling him 'gege' so intimately despite their difference in status. Xiao Zhan didn't know wheter this courtesan is as innocent and virginal as he looks, which is why he was brave enough to say something like that, or because he was insulting Xiao Zhan _again_ , because the prince didn't seem intimidating enough. 

Xiao Zhan didn't like the last thought, though. He was always humble, despite being a prince, but he would never let anyone looked down on him. Especially not a courtesan he just throw an entire thousand gold taels for. 

Sensing the prince slight anger, Wang Yibo feels a little satisfied,

 _got him_ , he thought, smiling inside. 

Wang Yibo slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, and then he was standing on his knees, his head the same level as the prince's chest. 

And then, the courtesan raised his hand, and gently, gently, stroke the vein on the prince neck. 

"Di I offend you...? I'm...it's just...I wanted to make my first quite memorable" the courtesan said quietly, finally looking up to meet the prince's dark eyes.

Xiao Zhan looked down, preparing to pushed the courtesan away and warned him not to be so discourteous at him, but he saw how the courtesan's eyes were wide with fear, his plush lips trembling a little.

Xiao Zhan felt his heart's softened right away. So it's really not because he's not afraid of Xiao Zhan...but he's just a little playful. 

Xiao Zhan sighed, and put his hand on Wang Yibo's head, patting him. 

"I know. But it's still unwise to call a prince you have no blood relation to 'gege'" Xiao Zhan explained. 

And at that advice, Wang Yibo _pouts_ and not just any pout, but that adorable, puppy-look pout that, added with Yibo's already adorable face, would melt even the hardest hard. 

Xiao Zhan coos at that look, pinching Yibo's cheek. "Aw, don't look like that. It's just how it is, gouzai" the prince said gently.

Wang Yibo didnt said anything, he just put his hand on top of Xiao Zhan's, the hand on Yibo's cheek, noticing that the prince's hand was slightly smaller than his. 

For a moment, both the prince and the courtesan spent sometime to study each other face, just like that. 

After a while of comfortable silence, Wang Yibo finally spoke, "what do you want me to do, junwang?" The courtesan asked sofly, seductively. Xiao Zhan shivered a little at his tone. 

"A lot of things" Xiao Zhan said, smiling deviously, making Yibo's body jerks in anticipation. "But first, I want you to tell me you're consenting to this. That you want this" Xiao Zhan said seriously.

Wang Yibo was a little surprised by this. People rarely asked for a courtesan's consent during sex, taking what they wanted. Some say this was because a courtesan was a glorified version of a prostitute,hence they deserved that kind of treatment, while others say that was because most men are pigs. 

Wang Yibo was grateful for the question, but the atmosphere feels too serious for his liking. So he took Xiao Zhan's hand, giving his middle finger a kitten's lick. 

"Of course, your highness. I want you to be balls deep inside of me" Wang Yibo said, purring. Xiao Zhan actually blushed a little, at that. 

"You little brat" the prince growl. The sound of his voice successfully made the courtesan's tremble in anticipation. Wang Yibo moans, purposely provoking Xiao Zhan more.

"I like that voice..." the courtesan said, sighing. 

Xiao Zhan glared at him, at with that, the last straw of the prince's patience wore off. Xiao Zhan took the courtesan by the waist, throwing the younger to the bed, Wang Yibo's head falling to the pillow the courtesan wanted to fluff his face on earlier. 

And then, the prince climbed on top of the courtesan, glaring down at the courtesan beneath him. 

Wang Yibo's eyes were glad, his lips parted. The courtesan knew he looked ravishing. He's good at controlling his expression, after all.He knew the prince will eat him alive, now, and that's all Wang Yibo wants, for the moment. Still, he still got a few tricks up his sleeves, and he'll use them, one by one, soon.

Xiao Zhan doves in, finally, pressing his lips to the courtesan's soft ones. Wang Yibo was surprised at how nice it felt, the prince lips on him, fitting so perfectly as if they were made for each other. He let out a whimper at that, letting the prince tongue dipping at his mouth.

Xiao Zhan pulled away a little, licking Wang Yibo's bottom lip, and then his upper lip, then he pressed their lips together again, his tongue diving into Wang Yibo's warm mouth.

Wang Yibo opens his mouth pliantly, closing his eyes as he let himslef relaxes and drowned in feelings. He could feel the prince's tongue licking the upper side of his mouth, before moving to play with the courtesan's tounge, and then the underside of his tongue. Yibo loved how much attention the Prince paid to kissing him, letting the courtesan remembering the taste of the prince's mouth against his.

He could feel the prince's hands, slowly and surely disrobing him as he kissed the courtesan slow, making the both of them losing their access to oxygen, little by little. 

Wang Yibo let him, savouring his lips, the taste of his mouth. After the two of them have truly, truly lost their breath, only then Xiao Zhan pulled away, face a little red from running out of oxygen. 

Wang Yibo's face were red too, but it looks like a nice blush on his pale skin. Added the fact that his robes are opened up, showing a pale white skin, with only underclothing and short underpants on.

Xiao Zhan finally sat back, smirking. "Took off the rest of your clothes, and that velvet flower in your hair, too" he ordered. Wang Yibo blushed deeper at the command, noticing that the prince were still clad in his all black robes. 

But he followed through, anyway, deciding to act all docile and submissive for now. 

Wang Yibo removed his robes, painfully slow,swaying his hips, as he stared right into the prince's eyes. If the prince wanted him to give the prince a show, then a show the prince will get.

When he got to his undercloth, Wang Yibo slowly untangled the ribbon that secured his waist on his back, and then he started to disrobe the undercloth, purposely tweaking his own right nipple, giving the prince a slight moan at the touch.

Xiao Zhan's eyes went even darker than before, his expression filled with hunger. Wang Yibo slowly took all the undercloth from his skin lightly tossing it away on his side. 

He then pulls his underpants down, revealing his intimate parts to the prince, and then sitting on his side to took off the underpants completely.

He then stared bashfully at the prince, completely naked. "Your highness" the courtesan said, voice soft with a hint of tremble.

Xiao Zhan finally moves, pushing the courtesan to lay on his back, and the he pulled back for a while, staring hungrily at the courtesan's naked body. 

And then, he doved down, kissing Wang Yibo's jaw, and then down to his neck, kissing and licking Wang Yibo's prominent Adam's apple, making the boy moan. Xiao Zhan smirks at the reaction, tilting his head so he could kiss the skin on the side of Yibo's neck, and then, hu sucked. He sucked the skin hard, prompting a mewl from the courtesan, the prince's teeth grazing the skin lightly. 

Xiao Zhan then moved down again, to Wang Yibo's collarbone, sucking on the edge of the left of the courtesan's collarbone, hoping he'll leave a mark. 

And then, he moves to kiss Wang Yibo's small right shoulder, and then his left, kissing it softly, before biting it, hard.

Wang Yibo let out a soft cry from it, surprised by the biting. Xiao Zhan looks up, then, smiling at the shocked courtesan, "that was for purposely flirting with me the other day" he said, his voice deeper than the usual.

Wang Yibo let out a whimper, making the prince chuckle in amusement, and then he went to kiss the courtesan's forehead, gently. "Ssh, sweetheart. It's okay" the prince said sweetly. 

Wang Yibo was surprised at his own reaction at the soft words, feeling an actual, embrassed blushed on his cheek. It seems like the prince also has his own way to frustate the courtesan. 

And then, Xiao Zhan Dove down again, this time, he stares hungrily at Wang Yibo's perky pink nipples, before kissing each one, and finally, took the courtesan's left nipple in his mouth sucking and licking it slowly, while his fingers played with the right.

Wang Yibo moans at that, his legs encircling Xiao Zhan's waist, his hand went to said prince's hair. "More...gege" Yibo begs, loving the feeling of Xiao Zhan's mouth on his sensitive nub. Xiao Zhan looked up at the name, frowning. Wang Yibo smiled mischiveously at that, "it feels really good...gege" he said, moaning the word 'gege'. Xiao Zhan growls at his boldness, and then he dipped down to bites on Yibo's nipple, hard.

Yibo had expected something like that, but he's surprised by the slight pleasure he got from the pain, his cock twitching as it grew harder than before. Though, he's still going to play on the prince's mind a little bit more.

Wang Yibo made a gasping sound, saying ; "Ah! Have mercy on me...it hurts..." he said pitifully, his last word turned into a sob, as tears wet his cheeks.   
Xiao Zhan looked up, surprised by the sudden pitiful tears, looking a little guilty.

The prince reach out to wipe the courtesan's tears gently, "I'm sor.." Xiao Zhan stopped his words. His brain thankfully reminded him that he's a prince, and that he did not need to be sorry for punishing someone who disrespected him.

"...I told you not to call me that" Xiao Zhan said, his tone soft. Wang Yibo nods, swallowing a whimper, and he put both of his hand on Xiao Zhan's neck, pulling the prince's closer to him, and then, giving the prince a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Yes, junwang, have mercy on me, it's my first time..." Yibo whispered seductively on the prince's ear. Xiao Zhan held the courtesan's waist tightly, now, and then, quickly, he flipped the courtesan to his stomach. 

Xiao Zhan pushed Wang Yibo's braid to the side, as he kissed the courtesan's back of the neck, and then he kissed down, from there, trailing wet kisses through Wang Yibo's spine. 

And then, he pulled up, and slaps Wang Yibo full buttcheeks, both at the same time, using his two hands. Wang Yibo gasps at this, surprised. It stings, but it feels _good_ . 

And then, Xiao Zhan leans back, "show me" he ordered. At first, Wang Yibo didn't understand what the prince had meant by that, but then he remembered one of his illustrated porn book, titled "the show" and Wang Yibo felt himself blush at that. 

It was a very degrading position, in Wang Yibo's opinion, where he was on his knees, ass up, face down, and he had to use both of his hand to opens his butts, practically presenting himself to the prince behind him.

Xiao Zhan enjoys the courtesan's embrassment, loving the way the blush spread to his neck and shoulders.

"Well, what are you waiting for, gouzai?" Xiao Zhan's asks, voice deep. Wang Yibo moans at that sinfully sexy voice, and reluctantly, he put himself to the position, on his knees, ass up. And slowly, he reached for his butt with his hands, and then, he pulled his butt's cheeks apart, presenting himself to Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan eyed him hungrily. Xiao Zhan had never slept with a virgin, before, and he was pleased to find that Yibo's hole, pale pink and still very tight. He couldn't wait on putting it inside the boy.

"Alright. Put your hands above your head now, no touching allowed" Xiao Zhan Said sternly. Wang Yibo shivered at that. He obeyed, putting his hands over his head. Usually, Wang Yibo hates it when he was told what to do, but somehow, he finds Xiao Zhan's orders to be oddly...sexy.

Xiao Zhan doved down, then. He kissed both of Wang Yibo's cheeks that he just slapped earlier on, and then, he spread those cheek apart, looking at Yibo's small pink hole hungrily. He's going to stretch that pretty asshole open, and filled him up until the courtesan's cried. 

The prince doved between those cheek, giving Yibo's hole a soft kiss, and then he licked a long stripes, over the courtesan's quivering hole. Yibo's gasps in surprise, but soon, he was turned into a moaning mess, as Xiao Zhan kept on licking him.

Xiao Zhan's concentrate on the courtesan's pink hole, now, licking and probing on the tight hole until he feels Wang Yibo's started to relaxed. When he feels that the boy is relaxed enough, he used his finger to pulled those hole apart further, and then he pushed his tongue inside that tight, pink hole, and another, more high pitched moan comes out of Wang Yibo's throat.

The courtesan couldn't believe what's happening. He had expected the prince to quickly prepared him, and just push himself inside, but instead, the prince had fucked him with his tongue.

And it felt really, _really_ good. 

Xiao Zhan's kept up his pace on fucking that tight, warm hole, licking the soft and warm inside. The courtesan even smelled like Lavender down there and Xiao Zhan wonders how long does it take for the courtesan to smell this good. He kept fucking Yibo with his tongue, his hand grabbing on the courtesan's buttcheek tightly, definitely going to leave marks on those pale skin. 

Wang Yibo started to lose his mind at the slow pace, while he loved Xiao Zhan's tongue inside him, he wanted something more, something bigger.

"Gege, please" he begged in between his moans. 

Hearing that Wang Yibo doesn't care about his warning, Xiao Zhan decided to torture the boy a little bit more, pulling his tongue out, and then, he _sucked_ on it, hard. Wang Yibo gasps in surprise, his stomach flutters at the action. 

And then Xiao Zhan pulled himself to sat down, and he slaps Yibo's buttcheek again, harder than before, this time. He slaps again and again and again, until those cheeks that were once pale white turns red. 

Wang Yibo had expected some sort of punishment, glad that his trick played out, but still surprised at the stinging pain. And then, the courtesan made a show of lifting his head from the soft pillow, letting out a pitiful sob. 

Xiao Zhan raised his head, and then, he turned the courtesan's body so he was on his back, and the sight of the courtesan's face pulled something in Xiao Zhan's heart.

Wang Yibo was blinking a few times, obviously trying to stop the tears that mercilessly kept falling to his face. The courtesan quickly put his hands around himself, as if he was hugging himself, looking small and pitiful, and yet, deliciously ravished at the same time.

"Mercy, mercy, your highness..." he sobbed, his voice broken. Xiao Zhan felt his resolves slowly coming to lose. In his life, he had never met a courtesan so shameless, and yet so innocent at the same time. 

The prince crawled on top of the crying boy, silently staring down at him.

Wang Yibo kept up his pitiful act, which was easy, since the butt slaps actually hurts and his tears could easily flown from that. 

The courtesan seems smaller now as Xiao Zhan hovers on top of him, and Yibo put his eyes down, not letting himself to stare back at Xiao Zhan. Silently, Yibo wish his little games didn't frustate the prince too much.

"I'm wrong" Yibo said, sounding defeated. "This slave likes RongXing Junwang too much" He lets out a few sobs, and then, he took deep breaths, as if he tried to calm himself down. "I see that this slave was hated..." he sobbed again, "by your highness" he said, putting his hands up now to cover his face as he cried into his hands. 

Xiao Zhan felt himself melting at every words, feeling himself being pulled by the sweetness that is this young courtesan.

Gently, he pulled the boy's hands away from his face, surprised to see that even when he cried hard like this, the courtesan managed to still look utterly gorgeous.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's alright, I didn't hate you. How could I?" Xiao Zhan asks as he dove to kiss the boy's forehead, and then both of Yibo's cheeks. Softly, he whispered ;

"You're very naughty, but sweet. So sweet that it's impossible for me to hate you" the prince coos as his hand went to stroke the top of Yibo's head.

"Now, sweet, sweet boy, would you listen to me? I won't punish you again if you listen, yeah? I'll be sweet to you too" Xiao Zhan said, his voice soothing. Xiao Zhan had always been good with people, but he never saw anyone who cried like this before, so broken hearted that Xiao Zhan's heart actually ache from it. Not even Xuan Lu, she never cried like this, evem when her husband passed away. 

Xiao Zhan wonders if the courtesan really like him, like the prince enough to call him intimately, like him enough to look so heartbroken over a punishment.

"I didn't deserve you" Wang Yibo said, sobbing. "You shouldn't put so much money on me, I didn't deserve it" he continues, his voice calmer but still small and sad. 

Wang Yibo knows he was supposed to just acting out the sadness, but somehow, he feels as if those words were the truth : he felt undeserving for such large amount of gold, and that really, the prince didn't deserve a manipulative little bastard like Wang Yibo. In fact, he felt as if the prince shouldn't play around with courtesans so much...all of them are trained to be manipulative and to find ways to make their patrons throws more money after all. RongXing Junwang was such a good person, proved with how gentle he treated Yibo now, despite all the provocations, and Yibo thinks that the prince should have someone who genuinely loved him.

"Of course you deserve it, gouzai. You deserve it all" Xiao Zhan said, and then, as if to make a point, he worships the courtesan's body, kissing him gently all over the face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, licking and kissing both of his nipples, kissing down to his stomach, his belly button, down until he finds Yibo's half erect cock and he kissed him there, too. 

Wang Yibo was surprised with the amount of affection, but he enjoyed it, very much. He had never had anyone to show so much affection towards him before, so this was a welcomed new feeling. And then, silently, he made a resolve not to make it harder for the prince again, at least for tonight, just for the amount of affection.

And then, Xiao Zhan climbs up again, leaning down, and gives both of Wang Yibo's eyelids soft kisses.

"May I enters you?" Xiao Zhan asked gently. Wang Yibo nodded, and then, he pulled Xiao Zhan's to him, kissing the man's lips quickly and softly.

"Thank you, Junwang" the courtesan said sincerely. This time, it was genuine. He thanked him for keeping up with Wang Yibo's brattiness, and still managed to be so kind even after all that.

Xiao Zhan gives the courtesan a sweet, sweet smile, and Wang Yibo feels himself melted a little at that smile. A part of him feels jealous too, because he didn't have those beautiful smile, and how those captivating smile would be able to worm into anyone's heart. 

And then, Xiao Zhan started to took off his robes, in an obvious quicker pace than Wang Yibo's disrobing earlier.

Wang Yibo gulps as he stared the prince's body.

He was broad, and especially heavy on the muscles on his arms and chest. His stomach was flat and firm with a thin, barely visible abs, and then, as he looked lower, a dark, happy trail on his lower abdoment, trailing to his hung, _huge_ cock. 

For a moment, Wang Yibo fears that he's going to be in too much pain because of that cock, but he quickly eases himself. If he can take that huge thing up his ass, he could take on everything.

Xiao Zhan smiled a little at the courtesan's expression, then he swiftly moved to the side of the bed, where a small bottle of oils essential for.... _coupling_ was placed. 

Then, the prince lubed his fingers with the clear substance, and slowly, used a finger to dip inside the courtesan's pliant entrance, relaxed from the tongue-fucking earlier. 

Wang Yibo gasps at the contact, the oil was cold against his warm entrance. Still, the courtesan obediently spreads his legs wide, letting the prince sees everything that he have to offer. Xiao Zhan's loved the submissiveness, feeling a little victorious since the courtesan have always been a brat, since the first time they spoke to each other, and before when they were foreplaying.

Gently, the prince pushed his finger inside, amazed at it's tightness and warmth. He looked up to the courtesan, who moans in surprise as the prince pushed all of his point finger inside. 

Xiao Zhan bends to kiss the boy's stomach, and then, he pulled on Wang Yibo's right leg, turning to kiss the younger's inner tigh. He moved his finger slowly, carefully, so that he didn't hurt the boy beneath him.

Wang Yibo feels weird, having something inside of him like that, but then, suddenly, Xiao Zhan curls his finger and he grazed on something that made Yibo's moans in surprised. It feels _pleasurable_ , so good that Yibo started to mewls as Xiao Zhan kept stroking the area. 

"This is the prostate" Xiao Zhan explains, wondering if Bi Shaoye never teach his young courtesans these things.

"I...know" Yibo said, breathless. He have heard, and read about it, but he didn't expect it to feel so...good. 

Xiao Zhan smiles. It was easy to find the prostate. It was slightly more harsh than the rest of Wang Yibo's insides, in a form of a small nub, easy to rub. Slowly, he added a second finger in, his middle finger this time, pushing until the rest of the finger is inside the courtesan. 

He bends down, then, kissing and licking on Yibo's nipples back and forth, as his fingers made a scissoring motion, opening Yibo's tight entrance. And then, he massaged the courtesan's prostate again, with two fingers this time, and Yibo kept moaning and mewling helplessly as Xiao Zhan's skillful fingers played him. 

"Please, Junwang" Yibo gasps, he's been waiting long enough. He needed something bigger now, something that will fill him up and made him feels full and content.

Xiao Zhan hums, swirling his fingers around to made sure that Wang Yibo's stretched out well enough. And when he's sure of it, he slowly pulled his fingers out, and Wang Yibo whimpers at the loss.

Xiao Zhan spread the rest of the lube on his own cock, spreading a huge amount to smoothen the process, and then he looked into Wang Yibo's glazed eyes.

"I want it" Wang Yibo said, voice soft as a whisper, "I want your big cock inside me, RongXing Junwang" he continues, shamelessly, "you're so big and beautiful, I love it. I want it..." he said, moaning the last word. 

Xiao Zhan blushed at that, still surprised by how shameless courtesan is. He's been with many before, but no one had ever begged for his cock like this. They would just take whatever the prince gave them, which is very cute, in Xiao Zhan's eyes. 

And yet, this Wang Yibo manages to be so shameless and yet so cute at the same time. Xiao Zhan shook his head at this paradox of a human being, taking Wang Yibo's legs to spread them further apart.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside. Only The head of his cock was in, and yet, the boy had cried out. Xiao Zhan's stills, looking up at Wang Yibo worriedly.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? Do you want me to stop?" Xiao Zhan asked, concerned. He was painfully hard but he'll never force anyone to have sex with him.

Wang Yibo shook his head frantically. 

"No! It's just...Junwang's cock is so big, this slave is incopetent, it hurts a little" Yibo said. Xiao Zhan shook his head at the courtesan.

"You're still a virgin, of course you can't take it all right away. I'll move slowly, alright?" Xiao Zhan asked. Wang Yibo nods, and with the permission, Xiao Zhan gently, carefully pushed himself inside, inch by inch, carefully listening to Wang Yibo's moans and gasps, stilling himself when the boy shows signs of pain.

One of the reason why Xiao Zhan prefers to sleep with experienced courtesan was the fact that, despite they didn't always had sex with clients, they were easier to enter. 

But there's something oddly enticing about Wang Yibo, the way he practically lay himself on a silver platter for Xiao Zhan that day they talked for the first time, the way he provoked the prince even as he was about to get fucked, it made Xiao Zhan feels strangely fond of the young courtesan.

Finally, he was deep inside Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan sighed at the warmth of the courtesan's pleasure hole, the way the walls massaged the prince's cock so expertly.

Wang Yibo moans at the feeling of being full by a cock, realizing that despite the pain, he truly, truly likes it. And then, he realized that he obviously was not a virgin anymore, and he made grabby hands at Xiao Zhan, asking for a hug.

The prince comply, hugging the boy with one arm as the other had to support his body not to press the boy underneath him. Wang Yibo hugged him tight, feeling vulnerable and yet, freed and happy at the same time.

He knows things will change after this, but at least, he knows he has RongXing Junwang at his back. He knows that his tricks paid off, the prince was obviously fond of him. Wang Yibo was glad that he listened seriously during Bi Shaoye's lectures. 

And then, the prince _fucked_ him. He moved, not too hard or fast, but he fucks Wang Yibo's good enough, making sure to hit the boy's prostate repeatedly.

Wang Yibo's moans and mewls were music to the Prince's ears, like a compliment that he was doing a good job pleasuring the courtesan. 

Wang Yibo had never felt like that in his life, so pleasurable and good and overwhelming at the same time. He let his mout loose, moaning and mewling and calling "Junwang" chanting the title as if it was a manthra. 

Finally, Xiao Zhan tugged on Wang Yibo's cock, pleased to find that the courtesan was leaking with precum. 

He handles Yibo's cock with care, a finger stroking at the slit as he stroke it up and down.

Yibo feels like he was losing his mind, drowning at the pleasure, and all he remembers was the fact that RongXing Junwang is fucking him, pleasuring him, surrounding him. 

The courtesan grabbed on the prince tightly, as his brain was fucked out of him, as Xiao Zhan fasten his pace little by little.

Wang Yibo proves himself to be a virgin when he comes all over their stomach and Xiao Zhan'a hand, but Xiao Zhan didn't show him mercy even after the orgasm.

The prince continued on chasing the pleasure, fucking the courtesan, his hand still playing with the courtesan cock even as Wang Yibo came and after he came. 

Wang Yibo's mind was filled with muddled pleasure now, oversensitivity taking him over as Xiao Zhan's continued on, his moans grows louder and more shameless than before.

Perhaps because he just came before, his body still oversensitive, he quickly reach a dry orgasm just a few minutes after, coming with a pitiful cry. Xiao Zhan fucks him through it, until the prince himself shudder as a powerful orgasm ripped through him. 

After the both of them was down from the high, Xiao Zhan pulled out slowly, dipping down to kiss Wang Yibo's cheek lightly.

Then, the prince rolled around on his side, staring at the courtesan, whose eyes were far and glazed, still dazed from the activity.

Xiao Zhan gently stokes on Wang Yibo's soft cheek pressing himself to the courtesan.

"Sweetheart, it's alright, now, come back to me" Xiao Zhan said gently. And then, he pushed himself again, whispering in Wang Yibo's ears this time :

"Good boy. You're such a good boy. You took me in so well, you did so well. Was it good? It's good, right? You deserved it, you really do" Xiao Zhan praises.

Slowly, the courtesan turned to the prince face to face with each other now. He looked sleepy, and well-fucked. It was a good look on him, the prince thought.

"Thank you, gege" Wang Yibo murmured, sincere with his every words. 

Xiao Zhan gasps at his cheekiness, but then, the boy close his eyes, and a tear slipped out, and then he dived to hide his face on Xiao Zhan's neck, finally asleep.

Xiao Zhan lays like that, dumbfounded. He wanted to scolded the courtesan for being so careless, but another part of him, a bigger part of him, felt fond. Wang Yibo was on his most vulnerable state, and he had unconciously called Xiao Zhan intimately. Perhaps, the courtesan truly, truly likes the prince.

Sighing, Xiao Zhan knows he couldn't be angry at Wang Yibo, no matter what. The courtesan was so intriguing, and soft and cute at the same time, he stirs Xiao Zhan's mind so easily with just a few words. 

Finally, Xiao Zhan dropped a kiss on Wang Yibo's forehead, realizing that he's definitely is whipped for this courtesan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hopefully you guys enjoyed it!


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the late update, but I'm still alive, so don't worry.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of assignment to work on and a lot of life decisions to make, so updates most likely won't be a regular thing, so I apologize for that.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy another Smut chapter!

The morning that came after, Xiao Zhan found himself lying spread out on his bed, with a very, very pretty courtesan between his legs, his mouth around Xiao Zhan's cock.

"Oh, you woke up" Wang Yibo purred, and then, he gives a kitten lick right on the slit of Xiao Zhan's cock. The Prince groaned, placing a hand to cover his own eyes. 

Despite his many years of experience sleeping with a courtesan, he has never met anyone who has the audacity to touch him when he's asleep. And yet, _this_ courtesan did it so casually, as if they were just normal lovers and not an Imperial Prince and a Courtesan whose virginity he just took the night before. 

Still, Xiao Zhan had to admit, it feels _good_ . 

The prince sat up, and Wang Yibo made a noise from the movement. The courtesan went on to pamper the prince's erection with seductive licks, coating him with saliva. 

Xiao Zhan strokes on the courtesan's soft hair lightly, sighing. 

"You're lucky it was me. If you did this to any other clients, they might kick you out for harassment" Xiao Zhan scolds him gently. Wang Yibo looks up, his eyes big and innocent, despite the not - so - innocent act he's doing right now.

"I thought men likes it?" The courtesan asks, tilting his head adorably. 

Xiao Zhan had to swallow a croon that almost came out of his chest, because _goddamn it! Wang Yibo is adorable_.

"Some might have these kind of kink...not everyone, though" The prince said.

"But you like it" Wang Yibo said teasingly, giving Xiao Zhan's head a small kiss. 

The prince groaned. He decided he would not dignify that statement. 

"RongXing Junwang, why don't you teach this slave how to do it right instead? I want to take all of you in my mouth" Wang Yibo asked with a sickly sweet tone as he sat up, pushing himself to Xiao Zhan and gave the prince a kiss on the cheek. 

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow, "why are you so sweet, now?" He asked curiously. 

"You're the one who called me sweet yesterday" Wang Yibo said, pouting at him, "I thought you like that if I acted like this".

Xiao Zhan chuckles, amused. "You're sweet, alright, but you're infuriating at the same time" the prince said as he pinched Wang Yibo's cheek. 

Truthfully, Xiao Zhan loves how unpredictable Wang Yibo is. He loved how the courtesan manages to make Xiao Zhan angry one minute and fond the next minute. Still, Xiao Zhan is quite worried for him. Most aristrocrats are not as lenient as Xiao Zhan is in this kind of thing, and he's pretty sure most Imperial Prince would kick anyone that is not in the family who dares to call them 'gege' so familiarly. If Yibo wishes to continue being a courtesan with that kind of attitude, Xiao Zhan's afraid that one day he'll run to a trouble too big to be solved. 

Seeing Xiao Zhan was deep in thoughts and clearly ignoring his plea to teach the courtesan on how to give a proper blowjob, Wang Yibo decided to take the matter in his own hands, literally.

He strokes Xiao Zhan with his long fingers lightly, watching Xiao Zhan's expression's change.

"Come on, your highness, play with me. _play me_ " Wang Yibo practically moans on the last two words, and the prince groaned.

"Then get on your knees and put your mouth on me, you brat" Xiao Zhan said, groaning. 

Wang Yibo laughs, free and so, so pretty for a moment Xiao Zhan was stunned. Wang Yibo has this androgynous look on him, a cross between being incredibly handsome and incredibly pretty, in a feminine way. Xiao Zhan found himself staring at the courtesan's laughing face, thinking how unfairly pretty Wang Yibo was.

And then, the courtesan dove down, and put his mouth around the head of the prince's cock, sucky slowly. Xiao Zhan sighed, his fingers cradling Wang Yibo's jaw.

"Be careful with your teeth. Remember to breathe through your nose, and don't try to go deep in one go" Xiao Zhan said, deciding to indulges the courtesan requests earlier.

Wang Yibo hums, and he follows through the prince's intruction. He was tempted on trying to swallow it all in one go, but a sane part of his brain told him that he'll be an idiot if he do so. 

The courtesan's fingers are massaging the prince's balls now, exploring. It feels weird, at first, playing with another man's cock, but somehow, Wang Yibo didn't mind it. He _likes_ it, even. Or perhaps it was because the prince is stroking his hair gently now, his touch soft and affectionate, and it push Yibo to do well. He wanted to pleasured this kind prince that puts up with all the bullshit Yibo's put him through the night before (and he might need to put up with some of those bullshits again after this).

Slowly, though, Wang Yibo manages to put more than half of the prince's cock in his mouth, but he stopped there. He didn't think he would be able to push more without gagging. He always knew that those porn books he reads are not realistic in anyway. There's no way you can shove a huge cock right down to your throat without gagging, unless your gag reflex was miraculously gone. Which is very unlikely, really.

The courtesan started to bobs his head up and down, his tongue trying to lick around the head of the cock in his mouth, listening to the little sound that the prince's made.

It was hard, since Xiao Zhan was not a moaner or anything like that. Even last night, Xiao Zhan rarely made a voice, unless when he comes and a light growl comes out of his throat. 

Though, judging by how the fingers in Yibo's hair gripped him tighter, Wang Yibo knows he was doing something good. 

So he keeps doing what he's doing, bobbing his head up and down, sucking Xiao Zhan's erection closer to his throat, his tongue teasing and licking around. 

Soon, Xiao Zhan's grips on his hair becomes really tight, as if he's going to yanked Wang Yibo's hair away, as he spoke, voice low and guttural,

"Puppy, I'm gonna..." 

He couldn't finished his sentence, cut mid through by his first orgasm that morning.

Wang Yibo was surprised with the sudden hit of sperm right through his throat, choking.

He manages to drink some of it, though, while the rest spilled out of his mouth. The Prince's spend taste like a very thick water, with a hint of bitterness to it. 

"Fuck. Yibo, I'm sorry" Xiao Zhan said, breathless. He leans down to cup Yibo's face in his hand, and then he kissed Wang Yibo's forehead tenderly. 

Wang Yibo shook his head, chuckling.

"Wow. You really like that, Junwang?" The courtesan asked teasingly as he pressed their bodies together again, and he kissed the prince, right on his lips.

Xiao Zhan hums, Opening his lips up, and so did Wang Yibo.

For a while, the two kissed lazily, their tongues playing with each other, just savouring the moment.

Just as Xiao Zhan started to think about how domestic this entire morning feels, he heard a squelching sounds and Wang Yibo's moans to The Prince's mouth.

Xiao Zhan pulled away at that, and soon he found himself staring at the beautiful courtesan in front of him, fingering himself with his own fingers.

Xiao Zhan breath's hitch at that, surprised at how ridiculously good Wang Yibo's look, well-fucked and shameless. 

"Gods" Xiao Zhan groans.

"The vitality of youth" The prince mumbled as he reached out to tweak a nipple on the courtesan's chest.

Wang Yibo moans at that, and then, he looks straight to Xiao Zhan's doe-like eyes, grinning.

"You spoke as if you're far older than me. I'm already eighteen, you know" the courtesan pointed out. 

Xiao Zhan laughs, "I know. All courtesans debuted at that age anyway. But I'm not as young as you! I'm a whole six years older" Xiao Zhan said, shaking his head, continueing, 

"This old man can't get this little brother here that fast, you know"

Wang Yibo shrughs, his fingers sinked deeper into his pliant entrance easily, still quite loose from last night's activity.

"Fine by me. Let this humble slave jerks off tou you, your highness" the courtesan said, and then, as his fingers finally successfully hits on the spot that made him sees stars, he started to moans shamelessly, moving his fingers up and down to keep stroking on his prostate.

Xiao Zhan laughed. "Gods, your bratty mouth. How in the hell did Bi Shaoye still manages to keep you with that attitude of yours?" Xiao Zhan asked, amused. 

Wang Yibo did not answer that question, falling to Xiao Zhan instead, his head on the prince's shoulder as he keeps abusing his own prostate. 

"Ah...ah! That was so good...ah...I want you to fuck me, Junwang...ahh!" The courtesan moaned shamelessly, right to Xiao Zhan's ear. 

The prince would be lying if he's saying that the sounds and the scene in front of him didn't arouse him. He holds on to Wang Yibo's hips, sighing.

"I'll try, gouzai" he said lightly, deciding he's going to spoil the young courtesan a little bit. 

Wang Yibo chuckles at that, and he pulled out his fingers from inside him, before turning around on all fours, as in the air, purposely presenting himself to the prince. 

Xiao Zhan hums, giving the pair of soft, pale buttcheeks a sqeeze. He could see the trail of his own sperm inside Wang Yibo's, which allow the courtesan to finger himself earlier on.

Xiao Zhan leans down, kissing the rim gently, and then, he licked the boy just like he did last night, slow and sensual, teasing at first, and then, he dipped his tongue inside, fucking the courtesan with his tongue.

Wang Yibo is not shy with his pleasured moans, his hands gripping on the bedsheets, his long hair falling accross his face. 

And finally, finally Xiao Zhan is fully hard again, and the prince slowly coated himself with lube, and pressed on the courtesan's willing entrance.

The prince bent down as he pushed his erection slowly, and he kissed on the courtesan's back bone, trailing the kiss down.

They fucked like that, and it was certainly quicker that the night before, their orgasm comes one after another, Wang Yibo with a lewd moan and Xiao Zhan with a low growl.

And then, for a moment, they lay like that, the prince holding on to Wang Yibo's waist, kissing the bite mark on the back of the courtesan's neck. 

That's it, until an eunuch called out, telling the prince that he's needed for the morning assembly today on the Imperial Palace, and the prince got up with a question,

"What about my bath?"

"It's prepared, Your highness. Would you take it with young master Wang?" The eunuch asked politely behind the bedroom doors.

Xiao Zhan hums, turning the courtesan to face him.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Xiao Zhan asked, his voice as gentle as his fingers that was stroking Wang Yibo's face. He felt fond, so incredibly fond, towards this courtesan. It was weird, of course, he rarely feels this attached to a courtesan, but perhaps Wang Yibo is just so intriguing, the prince can't helped the fondness that spreads on his chest as he looks into that blissed face. 

"Of course, Junwang, if you don't mind" the courtesan answered lightly.

So they took the bath together, taking turns applying bath oil on Their skin, and then hair oil for their hair. They went into the huge barrel filled with water mixed with chrysantemum scented bath oil, and relaxes against each other, Wang Yibo's head falling on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, his back pressed to the prince's chest.

Wang Yibo was oddly quiet during the bath.

The courtesan felt the change withing his heart, knowing full well that he'll be a full working courtesan from now on, which he welcomed with an open arms, but he wonders what kind of people he'll accompany in the future. He knows that not everyone is as kind or good looking as RongXing Junwang.

That, and the fact that prince is just _so good_ , he wonders any other patrons he might meet in the future would be as kind and gentle.

_a lotus shouldn't pine for a cloud, it's too far away_

Bi Shaoye's words echoes on Wang Yibo's head, and while Wang Yibo understands the logic behind it, his chest still tightens on the fact.

He knows the prince went through lovers as easily as Wang Yibo's went through his dances, and somehow, the courtesan didn't like that, at all. 

And yet, with the society they lives in, what could he do? Wang Yibo is just a courtesan, a slave to the Imperial family. There's nothing he can do. It hurts, but it was the truth. He lucked out for his first night, but his other patrons wouldn't be as nice. Thankfully, it was up to a courtesan to take a patron to bed. It's their choice. At least, Wang Yibo can have that.

Xiao Zhan notices the courtesan quietness, even as a few servants comes in to helped the two of them change into their respective day clothes. 

"Regrets?" Xiao Zhan asked gently. 

Wang Yibo looks up, realizing that he might be acting oddly, and shook his head, flashing his well trained smile,

"Of course not! How could this slave regrets anything? This slave is so blessed to be able to sleep with the strong, handsome, rich and kind hearted RongXing Junwang whose reputations could move mountains..." he blabbers, only to be cut off with a very red faced Xiao Zhan.

"Enough, enough! Gods, you're so cheeky!" The prince scolded, embrassed.

Wang Yibo grins, deciding to tease the prince a little bit more,

"But it's the truth! Everyone praised on how handsome and good natured our RongXing Junwang is, not to mentions his numerous achievment! How could such a perfect human exist?! You must be a god in disguise! Am I right?" Wang Yibo teased, looking at the six eunuchs that were helping him and Xiao Zhan.

All of them looks scandalous, how dare this courtesan teased an Imperial Prince like that?!

Xiao Zhan groans, but he caves in to Yibo's ridiculousness, anyway.

"Aiya, take a look at yourself! I have to give up on a hordes of persian horses just to be able to bed you, you gorgeous human. Do you know how many men drools over you when you danced? And you dance amazingly too, I would never be able to be that flexible" Xiao Zhan said, deciding to shot the courtesan with a string of compliments as well.

Wang Yibo gasps, and that's how the prince and the courtesan continues on compliment-fighting each other as they walked to the front of RongXing Junwang's mansion, where a carriage is prepared to take Wang Yibo's back. 

They stopped their compliment chickens once they both saw the carriage. 

Xiao Zhan reach out to Wang Yibo, pulling the courtesan by the waist, and then, he drops his head to kiss the courtesan's forehead tenderly. 

Wang Yibo hums at that, hooking both of his arms on Xiao Zhan's neck, tipping his head to kiss the prince's lips.

They made out for some time, until Xiao Zhan's head eunuch coughs, signifying that the courtesan really, really needs to go now.

Wang Yibo pulls away, but Xiao Zhan chases his lips, nipping at the courtesan's lower and upper lips first before pulling away.

They stared into each other for a while, something deep in their eyes. 

Wang Yibo finally smiles, and leans closer to kiss both of Xiao Zhan's cheeks, and then, he pulls away, grinning as he walks back.

"Alright. I look forward meeting you again, thank you for everything, gege~" Wang Yibo said, grinning mischiveously at a shocked Xiao Zhan, as he runs away towards his carriage.

The prince eunuchs shouts after him, cursing him for daring to disrespect their prince.

But Xiao Zhan only laughs, as he watched Wang Yibo climbs into his carriage. 

The prince shook his head.

He'll surely finds a way to meet this little gremlin of a courtesan, soon.


	10. The Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo thoughts on the future, and an unexpected proposal about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! My head hurts from too much assignments so I decided to write a little something lol. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! <3

Wang Yibo had not realized that he came back to the Courtesan's Hall with gifts, not until he stepped off his carriage, noticing eunuchs with blue-brown robes, the lowest of the 'almost-men', unloading boxes after boxes from two other carriages that were trailing behind Yibo's.

It was not a rare thing, to bestow a courtesan with gifts. Sometimes, courtesans paid for their freedom after amassing a great amount of gifts. Patrons would gave gifts as a show of power, a show of wealth, the number of carriages loading it would be seen, and from what people have seen, there will be talk. And talks and idle gossips were practically the lives of those in service within the Imperial Palace, and a show pf wealth would be a show of personal's powers. 

Nobles, after all, did not do trades. Traders and merchants are just a caste higher than slaves, no matter how important they were within the Empire's economy. Aristrocrats made their means by taxes, assets, and slaves. The more of those they have, the wealthier their purse.

Wang Yibo wonders why would a high ranking prince like RongXing Junwang would need to show off wealth and power, when everyone and their cows already knows it, anyway. 

_or perhaps_ , a little troubling voice in the back of the courtesan's head say, _he truly did appreciate you_ .

Wang Yibo pushed that hopeful thought away. These gifts must have been prepared before he even met the prince. Perhaps the prince is simply a generous patron, and that was that.

Within the Courtesan's Hall, the freshly-plucked-off-virginity Wang Yibo was practically swarmed, mostly by courtesans in training, and some older courtesans. They're all curious, about this and that, wheter he's going free now that all of his debt were paid for, with a price of thousands of gold coins, or about wheter he's planning to teach instead, like some of the retired courtesans, or if he would like to find a sponsor and continued on with a comfortable life.

Wang Yibo liked the last idea. To have a sponsor means a comfortable life as a courtesan, and he's free to dance whenever he wanted to, with no obligation whatsover, except to his sponsor. 

Though, as a newly debuted courtesan, one with such a high first night price, at that, Wang Yibo knows for sure that for now, invitations to entertain will comes. Wang Yibo likes this route,too. He'd like to gather as much money as possible, so one day, when he's too old and his limbs no longer as agile, he'll be able to have a pension for himself. 

After all, many courtesans have not been extremely successful in making ends meet when they were older, and many finally took off their courtesan's pride and wait on the streets*, and some met an even crueller fate.

Wang Yibo never really given much thoughts about it all, but now that he's a fully working courtesan, he fears of what the future might have stored for him.

Somehow, wheter it's by a struck of luck or something else, the answer came in the form of the master he knows for long : Bi Shaoye.

The man had asked Wang Yibo to enter his chamber within the Emperor's harem, and Wang Yibo was vibrating in excitement.

It was the first time he had ever stepped into the inner palace, and he's not exagerrating when he said that the inner palace looked like a miniature version of Heaven.

The gardens were lush and colorful, with flowers of all kinds arranged tastefully. There are man-made rivers that seems to circulate around the Harem. Buildings of many sizes and kinds would be found everywhere, and songbirds can be heard with each step Wang Yibo made towards Bi Shaoye's Palace of Universal Beauty. 

The palace's name fits it's name. As the Harem were consisted of many of the Emperor's lovers, many palaces were built. These palaces all have different style applied to each building.

The Palace of Universal Beauty were coloured mostly in black and blue, with statues of two great white birds on each side of the front door. 

It was a spacious building, and Wang Yibo founds that Bi Shaoye's servant seems to swore on an oath of silence, as they lead him down the halls towards a heated chamber, where six seating-beds were attached to the walls, with lots of pillows on top of each sitting-beds, and tables in front of it. 

The room smelss of Sandalwood,Bergamot, and a hint of citrus- it was a nice, calming scent. 

After Wang Yibo sat on one of the sitting bed, a servant brought to him a tray of tea and snacks, dried plums and some sweet honey-cake. 

Wang Yibo thanked her, and she bowed, silently, before walking away. She didn't make a sound as she walks. Wang Yibo wonders what kind of training Bi Shaoye instilled on them that makes them so quiet. 

Bi Shaoye appears sometimes later, and, wanting to please his master a little bit, Wang Yibo gave him a proper courtesy (which is rare of him).

Bi Shaoye dismissed the courtesy with a wave of an arm, as he sat down next to Wang Yibo.

Yibo sat down too, pouring tea to another cup, giving it to the man beside him. Bi Shaoye's smirk. For anyone else's a trace of smirk or smiles from Bi Shaoye would pierced their hearts. The man might be almost fourty of age, but he looks like he was still in his twentys, and his beauty still unmatched. 

"You are awfully docile, what happened? Did the prince break you?" Bi Shaoye asked, not a trace of worry in his tone. Wang Yibo shoots him a glare, and the most beautiful man in the empire laughs.

"I see that he didn't. Too bad. I would have asked him for tips to teach unruly kids like you" Bi Shaoye said, humming thoughtfully.

"Bah. You loved me anyways" Wang Yibo said, leaning closer to rub his cheek on Bi Shaoye's soldier. He was the only courtesan that is brave enough to do such thing towards Bi Shaoye, but ever since Bi Shaoye started to personally teach him, Wang Yibo finds it necessary to charm his master. Perhaps the young courtesan acted the way he did for affection, as he starved for it when he was younger, or perhaps it was simply his survival instinct kicking in.

"Cheek" Bi Shaoye said, though his fingers goes to ran gently on Wang Yibo's long hair.

Wang Yibo hums, enjoying the attention.

"So what do you want of me?" Wang Yibo asks, at last, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He knows Bi Shaoye would wait for the other person to ask first, before spilling everything. Such were his games, and while it was known to some, including Wang Yibo, none of them could win Bi Shaoye on this game. 

"The question should be otherwise" the older courtesan said, "what do _you_ want of me?" 

"Freedom, perhaps, I could give you that. Your debt to me only reaches to fifty thousand silvers, after all. Or connection, if you wish for sponsors" Bi Shaoye muses.

Wang Yibo shook his head.

"I'll keep the money. I need them for my future, anyway" Wang Yibo answered.

Bi Shaoye laughs ,"fine by me. It'll be better for me that way, anyway".

Wang Yibo's arched an eyebrow. Since he's going to continued on as a courtesan, he'll need to live within the Imperial Palace's still, and he'll need to pay for that. The payment will go to Bi Shaoye, and a portion of it will go to the Imperial Household Departement, as payment for their works maintaining every living quarters within the palace.

"It's not just about the money, of course. Why do you think I summoned you here?" Bi Shaoye asked the younger, smiling, but his smile did not reach his eyes - it rarely does.

Wang Yibo shook his head. He thought they're going to talk for the financial details over Yibo's choice, and that was it. But it seems like Bi Shaoye is not interested in those matters. 

"Your performance on your debut day is spectacular. You and Song Jiyang's both" Bi Shaoye said, tilting his head a little, his eyes meeting Yibo's, searching.

"The emperor loved it very much. But His Majesty is even more pleased once he heard that RongXing Junwang paid for your first night with a very high price" Bi Shaoye stopped for a while, taking a sip of his tea.

"I must tell you, Wang Yibo, the Emperor had many kinks. Pretty dancing boys is one of them" He continued, pleased with Yibo's shocked face.

"W...what?!" Wang Yibo stammered, staring at Bi Shaoye with wide eyes, shocked.

"I totally will not sleep with the Emperor. He's older than you!" Wang Yibo said, and then, he continued,

"And I'm not a whore. I sell art. Not sex" the young courtesan said, glaring at his master. It was what he was taught growing up, anyway. A courtesan may choose to sleep with whomever they wish, what they sell is their arts, dancing and singing, music and poetry. They did not sell their bodies.

Bi Shaoye laughs, shaking his head.

"No, the emperor is not interested in sleeping with you" he assured. At that, Wang Yibo slumped back, relieved.

"He's intrigued by you, though. He believed you have a certain charm that makes his younger brother, who never slept with an unexperienced virgin, actually paid such a huge number"

"Hence, he believes you must be really good at what you're doing" Bi Shaoye said.

Wang Yibo winced at that. The only time he played tricks were when he slept with the prince, which is just the night before, and this morning. How he manages to make the prince paid for him was by insulting the prince right in front of his face. Wang Yibo didn't think that would count as charm.

"Anyway, _that_ was the reason I bought you here. If you wish to listen to what I have to say, then you must not speak a word of it, outside from here" Bi Shaoye said, tone deep and serious.

Wang Yibo gulped. He have heard the other man speaking in such tone, but he never look as fierce as he is right now. A part of Wang Yibo likes the fierce look on Bi Shaoye's pretty face, but that's because he's a bit of a masochist. Another part of him, however, was curious. What's so important, that Bi Shaoye himself have to demand secrecy from a young courtesan like Wang Yibo?

So the young courtesan nods, "yeah"he murmured. 

Bi Shaoye smiles, and points at his lap. 

"Good boy. You deserve a reward. Come put your head here" he said. 

It sends a pleased tremor through Wang Yibo's spine. Sometimes Wang Yibo hates how submissive he was, in front of men like Bi Shaoye and RongXing Junwang, but he likes it all the same.

So Wang Yibo did what he was asked to, putting his head on Bi Shaoye's lap, and The older man strokes Through his hair gently, expertly, Wang Yibo had to swallow a purr from his throat at the touch.

"Now listen to me, and listen well. This proposal I'm about to give you will decide a lot of change in your future, wheter as a courtesan or simply as 'Wang Yibo'. Do you understand?" Bi Shaoye asks, his fingers brushing Wang Yibo's forehead a few times.

Wang Yibo hums, nodding slightly. Bi Shaoye certainly knew how to make a man goes all pliant with just a touch.

"Good Boy" The older praised. Wang Yibo practically preened at that.

"Now, I would like to make a proposal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see a lot more of Bi Shaoye in the future! He's Yibo's master in all the things Yibo will learned in the future, and he's a very important character. When I made his character, I thought of those super smart spy-courtesan in history. The story will evolved a lot more from now on as well, so pls look forward to it <3
> 
> *Wait on the Streets : Offering their bodies aka prostitution


	11. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo made a deal with Bi Shaoye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally a new chapter!
> 
> So I hope you guys understand, that I've decided to upload one chapter/week from now on, as I've decided to write a wangxian fanfic as well, anf I still have a lot of assignments to work on.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter could satisfy your one week of wait!

"As you probably have known, your name is up in the sky these days, thanks to the rudiculous amount Prince Rongxing paid for you" Bi Shaoye said as his fingers playing lightly with Wang Yibo's hair.

"I'm aware"

"Good. Thanks to that, you've received many, and i mean _many_ invitations, either to dance on banquets or simply accompany someone to a tea party" Bi Shaoye said gravelly.

"And...? Isn't it good?" Wang Yibo asked, he didn't like the way Bi Shaoye saying it as if it was a bad thing.

Bi Shaoye sighed, 

"Silly child. Knowing you, you'll try to accept as many invitations as you can, to gain more money. But that's not how it works, sweetheart. You're digging a grave for your career if that's what you're doing" 

Wang Yibo frowns, "Explain"

"Hmm...how do I say it? Oh, right" Bi Shaoye murmured, nodding to himself, looking down at the boy whose head is in his lap.

"Do you know why I was so popular, Yibo?" Bi Shaoye asked.

Wang Yibo hums, 

"Because...you're like, inhumanely beautiful? And your first night price is the highest everyone had ever seen? You can dance, sing, and play guqin and probably some other talents that us normal humans can't have?" The young courtesan guessed dryly.

Bi Shaoye chuckles, and Wang Yibo blushed at that, because _goddammit this man is unfairly gorgeous_.

"Those things _might_ comes into factors, but that's not the most important thing" Bi Shaoye said, squeezing Wang Yibo's cheeks.

"Than what is it? Stop being so vague" Wang Yibo said, pouting.

"Exclusivity, Wang Yibo. I carefully choose the invitations, not based on how much money they could afford my companionships, but how much they could bring benefits to me. _That_ is how I worm my way up to the Emperor's bed, and to where I am now" Bi Shaoye explained. 

Wang Yibo made a face in confusion,  
"How do you know which of them could bring more benefits to you? Isn't the more money they paid the richer and better they are?" 

Bi Shaoye shooks his head, again.

"No, kid. More money sometimes can mean exclusivity, but most if the times, it means they're just people with no class trying to hard to impress. What you want is not their money. You want gifts, and their loyalty to you. Gifts that is not necessarily in the form of tangibles, but soemtimes, something far more precious" Bi Shaoye explained.

"You've never teach us all these before" Wang Yibo mumbles.

Bi Shaoye waves his hand daintily,

"Why would I share such important lessons with people unworthy of it?" He asks, and Wang Yibo flinched at the question.

"Woah. Hurts much? They're your disciple too!" The young courtesan said.

Bi Shaoye shrugged,

"You need to know your investment. Now, are you going all sentimental on me, or should we moved on to my...proposal?" He asks. 

Wang Yibo pouts at him some more, but nodding, eventually. 

"Good. So as you know, I have a good, keen sight on people. And don't make that face, I have a right to brag about facts. And as _we_ know, you have no idea on how to pick on which person you need to associate with" Bi Shaoye said, making Yibo rolled his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know something like that?? I have never been out of this palace until yesterday" Wang Yibo pointed out.

Bi Shaoye gave him a sour smile.

"Aiya, why're you so stupid, kid? Living in the palace means access on some of the greatest stories you'll never...ah, forget it. What I'm trying to say is, I know how to make sure your career is not plummeting to the grave after five years, and you don't. And this is where my proposal comes in" Bi Shaoye said seriously, and then he gently pushed Wang Yibo's head off his lap, prompting the younger to sit up properly.

Once Wang Yibo is sitting properly in front of Bi Shaoye, the older smiles and continues,

"As you know, I'm an Imperial Consort. I'm not allowed to entertain anyone but the Emperor. While His Majesty is happy with the...services, I provided, there are things that I cannot do for him anymore. One of them is going on events" Bi Shaoye said, eyes glazed as he remembered his teenage years.

"The emperor needs ears, you know? Ears that are pretty and hopefully noticable, but not noticable enough to look like a threat"

"Unfortunately, I can't be his ears...now that he prefers having me all for himself. But as I've told you before, a Xiao gets what a Xiao wants. His Majesty asked me to have _you_ as his ears, a decision I've tried to challenge a few times, but he won't hear me" Bi Shaoye lamented, sighing in resignation. 

"Anyway, that's the proposal : I'm choosing all the events you can attend, and you will, in turn, open your ears and eyes as wide as you could, listen to the conversation, say a word of two if you find anything interesthing, and then you'll tell me about everything that's been going on in that place. In return, I'll make sure your career fly higher than the sky, and you'll be able to bed that Rongxing Junwang you likes so much again, a lot of times, if you wish" .

Wang Yibo blushed "I didn't like him that much! And what's with the proposal?? You want me to spy for you?" Wang Yibo asked, a little shocked from the absurdity of the question. Wang Yibo is fairly sure if anyone founds out about him spying on people that is most likely have high ranking position, he'll be beheaded, or worse, tortured.

"I won't say spying, since it's not _that_ deep. All you need is to listen and see. You didn't have to pry them for anything. Depichering what they say or means would be _my_ job, not yours. And don't look so scared, nothing's going to happen to you". 

Wang Yibo glares at his teacher for a while as the gears in his head starting to work itself.

"And tell me, what benefit do I get from the patrons when it's _you_ who's going to choose whom I attended to?" Wang Yibo asks. 

Bi Shaoye nods, "Finally, questions that didn't scream idiocracy" he said, chuckling when he saw Wang Yibo's outraged expression.

"I'll tell you what benefits you're going to receive : the patrons that I'm choosing for you will be people with lots of importance. Be it in politics or social cycle. Some of them aren't necessary the richest, or the most good looking, but they are the 'right' people to choose. If, and only IF you performed well, you'll gain benefits far greater than you expected. Or, if you can tell me what's your goal is, I can help set it up so these events made sure you'll met people with enough power to help you gain your goals, in a discreet way, of course. And all you need to do is listen, see, and be pretty. Isn't it great?" Bi Shaoye explained, patting Wang Yibo's arm lightly.

"And what if they found out that I was spying on them?" Wang Yibo asked. 

Bi Shaoye frowns

"Not spying. Just listening, seeing, and telling me about it. Treat it like a gossip, and people wouldn't punish you for it" Bi Shaoye said, his tone similiar to that of a parent trying to patiently teach their child maths.

Wang Yibo crossed his arms on his chest,

"It still sounds like a tone-down version for spying, to me. But okay. Can you guarantee my safety if I decided to do this?" Wang Yibo asked.

Bi Shaoye hums, nodding. 

"Physical safety, yes. Wheter your sanity is still intact or not after listening to your patrons's bullshits for hours, depends on you, though" the older said.

Wang Yibo looks down, contemplanting. On one hand, he knows that Bi Shaoye is a well experienced courtesan. During his primes back then, to be able to be attended by Bi Shaoye in events means status, wealth, and the source of envy. A lot of them would shower Bi Shaoye's with gifts. But if what Bi Shaoye said earlier was true, then the greatest gift a patron could give is not something tangible. But what is _it_ ?!

On the other hand, no matter how Bi Shaoye manages to make light of the proposal, Wang Yibo is sure he's asked to spy on people that might have something akin to influence or power, and that, is certainly a dangerous job.

"You said if I had a goal, you'll be able to help me" Wang Yibo said carefully. Yes, Wang Yibo might be slightly smittlen by Xiao Zhan, Rongxing Junwang, but they just know each other and Wang Yibo didn't know much about him, either. Making him Wang Yibo's goal would be stupid. He could, however, bargained for something for himself.

"Go ahead" Bi Shaoye encourages the young courtesan airily. "Tell me what your goal is".

Wang Yibo tries to find the right words for a while, and then, he took a deep breath, staring right to Bi Shaoye's eyes.

"Would you stand by your words? You'll help me get to my goals, and I'll be safe?" He asked again, just to make sure.

Bi Shaoye nods, "of course. You know me since you're a toddler. I'm not backing off on my words" he promised. 

Wang Yibo nods,

"Then...you know, this whole courtesan thing, the reason I was actually happy doing it was because I loved to dance. But it won't be the case as I grew older, right? There are times where my limbs won't be able to dance like i do now" the young courtesan said.

"And...I realized this, too. I suppose I just brush the thoughts away, but now that I have...I have..." Wang Yibi gulps, "You know, not-virgin, anymore, I thought about how being an Imperial courtesan is short-lived, and how when I started to show signs of wrinkles, no one will want me anymore" he said, sighing. It was the truth about being an Imperial Courtesan, where being beautiful and young is important.

"So I thought about all the possibilities, but if it's up to me...then, if no one wants to be my sponsor, or I didn't find any of the patrons who wants to be my sponsor to my liking, I thought it would be better if I could be independent on my own, you know?" Wang Yibo asked quietly.

Bi Shaoye cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"And why do you think no one wants to be your sponsor? And being independent for an ex-courtesan is hard, you know. Even if I managed to settle you somewhere with enough money and lands, you'll still have to figure out how to live a normal, common life that you're not used to. And not to mention if people's find out about your job before, they'll look down on you, or worse, trying to sleep with you, _forcibly_ , if I may add, because people are pigs like that, and then what will be left of you?" Bi Shaoye asked, his words heavy in Wang Yibo's ears.

"I know. But what if no one wants to? What if I don't like those who wanted to?" Wang Yibo asked.

Bi Shaoye smiles,

"I told you, I'll be able to help you. If there's anyone you like, I will teach you how to seduce him to make him wants you. It's not that hard" Bi Shaoye said.

Wang Yibo raises an eyebrow,

"Even if the one I want is an Imperial Prince?" 

Bi Shaoye laughs, "oh, young love, how I missed those times. It seems like you really like him, huh?" He asked teasingly.

Wang Yibo's cheeks blushed red.   
"I didn't! I didn't even know him that well! I'm just...curious" he said sulkiky.

Bi Shaoye grins,

"Yes, of course, you're only curious" his tone was mocking, and Wang Yibo glares at his teacher.

"Oh well. If you're really curious, I can find a way or two where you will...let's say, accidently meeting him on many occasions. But you need to remember to listen, see, and report. I will teach you how to behave on certain events, and you'll follow what I say. Are we clear?" Bi Shaoye asked.

Wang Yibo looks down on his hands, folded in his lap. He knows that Bi Shaoye won't back off on this, and even if Yibo refuses now, Bi Shaoye will just asks him again after sometimes.

Beside, the idea of meeting that kind prince again sounds quite tempting.

"Allright" Wang Yibo declares,

"Only if you keeps your words, and I'll keep mine" he said at last. 

Bi Shaoye smiles, 

"So we have a deal?"

"Deal".


	12. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Zhan have a talk with his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Here's another chapter, I hope you guys likes it! (It's from Xiao Zhan's perspective this time)

There are many, _many_ reasons why Xiao Zhan didn't like coming to the Imperial Palace, despite being raised there. 

One, that would meant he had to deal with all the courtesies and court etiquette,

Two, He had to greet the Empress Dowager, who does not like him. (Oh, she never directly said it, alright, but it shows)

Three, He had to hear his brother, the Emperor, and his other brothers, all of whom older than him and loves to pick him out to tease, for the sole reason that he was the youngest, nags him on taking a male consort, as continuously living as a carefree bachelor made the imperial family look bad (which is not entirely false, Xiao Zhan begrudgingly admits)

Four, he's sure the Emperor is interested about the young courtesan Wang Yibo that Xiao Zhan had thrown so much money for. (Having a bother whom, emperor or not, interested with your sex life is _awful_ )

Hence, Xiao Zhan came to the Imperial Palace today, with a sour look on his face.

He had come straight to the harem, earlier, giving a respectful greeting towards the empress dowager, who ignores his greeting for fifteen minutes straight, and because court etiquette sucks, Xiao Zhan had to kneel for fifteen minutes straight, until the old witch aknowledge him and served him tea and then she dismissed him after ten minutes of tea. Her expression the entire time she looks at Xiao Zhan looks like as if she was staring at a dead rat, disgusting and have no place in the palace.

Xiao Zhan figured that her dislike definitely didn't come from jealousy, as Xiao Zhan's mother is not that high ranking within the Harem anyway, but mostly because she's a 'traditionalist' who hates every cutsleeves in the world.

Which is a hypocrisy, really, since her son, the emperor, practically swoon at the sight of Bi Shaoye's smile. Xiao Zhan wouldn't blame him, the guy's gorgeous. But perhaps the empress dowager tolerated the emperor's attitude because one, he's her son, two, he's the Emperor, three, he had women in his harem who gave him children, so he's like, only half cutsleeves. 

Xiao Zhan next destination after the Empress Dowager's residence is the Emperor's residence, and he totally didn't look forward the meeting.

Sure, the emperor likes Xiao Zhan a lot. Mainly because Xiao Zhan is the youngest brother who will never had a chance to be Emperor and ursurp the throne, and Xiao Zhan looks _adorable_ in his older brother's eyes. 

But due to the fact that they have a very wide age distance, the Emperor somehow acts as Xiao Zhan's subtitute father, rather than a brother. A very, very noisy father who had far too much curiousity on Xiao Zhan's sex life. It was embrassing.

Of course, the moment Xiao Zhan stepped into the luxuriously decorated residence , he was ushered by Eunuch Xi, who's been serving the Emperor for 23 years and is the current Head of Eunuch and Head of Internal Affairs (the two jobs comes as a packet), towards the heated chamber, where the emperor was sitting in one of the many plush, long, bed-like seats with plenty of pillows, and the emperor was drinking tea. 

"No need for formalities. Take a seat quickly" He said. Xiao Zhan is glad for this, his knees were red enough from kneeling for 15 minutes before. 

So, Xiao Zhan took a seat beside his brother, nodding to a rather young eunuch who offered him tea.

"So" The emperor started, and Xiao Zhan let out an exasperated sigh. The emperor actually smirks at that - amused at Xiao Zhan obvious reluctant on sharing his..... experience.

"You made quite a show for yourself, just a few days ago" the emperor said, raising an eyebrow. Xiao Zhan nods solemnly, knowing full well he won't be able to escape the 'interogation'.

"...I know"

"I couldn't believe you'll throw so much money just for a courtesan first night" 

"Well, to be fair, the money was supposed for buying a horde of very good Persian horses. But Kuan-ge and Lu-Jie convice me to just go for him" Xiao Zhan said, trying to defend himself. 

"And why would Haikuan and Xuan Lu tried to convince you? I thought the both of them didn't care much for courtesans" the emperor asks again. Xiao Zhan actually blush at that.

He remembered ranting and throwing his frustations out on both Xuande Belie and Xuan Lu, his frustation about _Wang Yibo_ , a courtesan who called him dense right in front of his face while trying to seduce him at the same time. 

Wang Yibo even dares on reciting a romantic poem about him, right after he insult Xiao Zhan! 

The young courtesan was full of paradox and it frustates Xiao Zhan a lot. 

And, of course because Xiao Zhan had a bad cordination between his head and mouth, he ends up spewing all of this in front of his older brother, the emperor himself, who was now laughing at him. 

Xiao Zhan buried his face on his palms, mortified. He was somewhere between embrassed for getting so worked up about a courtesan, and terrified for said courtesan's fate now that the freaking emperor knows that the young courtesan have insulted a member of the Imperial Family and got away with it. 

After he was done laughing, the emperor finally calms down, reaching out to ruffle Xiao Zhan's hair.

"Ah, that boy is better than I thought. Who knew he'll be able to push your buttons so hard?" The emperor said, musing.

Xiao Zhan huffed, "you don't even want to know. He frustate me so much on his first night" Xiao Zhan grumbled.

The Emperor's eyes glint, and Xiao Zhan regrets his decision of telling the emperor that piece of information immediately.

"Why did he frustate you?" The emperor asked in a teasing tone, 

"Is he very bad on bed?" He asked again, lowering his voice this time. 

Xiao Zhan groaned. He prayed a hole would suddenly shows up and swallowed him whole. He's NOT going to give his brother details on his sex life.

"...not bad. Good. Clumsy but good" Xiao Zhan said dryly. 

The emperor chuckles, "oh? So is he an ass or a horse?" He asked teasingly again.

Xiao Zhan groaned and smacked his brother arm,

"Brother! I'm totally NOT giving you details!" Xiao Zhan roared, which made the Emperor laughs.

"Oh, woe is me, I'm in pain after a toddler slapped my arm!" The emperor lamented, which caused Xiao Zhan to get even redder as he spluttered,

"I'm twenty-four!"

The emperor nods gravelly, "yes, it's too bad I can't keep you small".

Xiao Zhan sighed, shaking his head as he buries his face on his palms again.

"...why are you asking me to come here again?" Xiao Zhan asked grumpily.

"Why, to know how good that courtesan is, of course. Was he worth the money?" The Emperor asked.

Xiao Zhan thought about it. Wang Yibo can be infuriating, in many ways. From the bratty way he behaves to the fact that he called Xiao Zhan 'gege', which is a very familiar way to address an older male, and kept doing so until Xiao Zhan got angry, and then suddenly he turns into the sweetest thing ever. 

Now, Xiao Zhan likes sweet courtesan, he really do. But there's just something about how Wang Yibo, who acted all high and mighty, suddenly turned pliant and sweet in Xiao Zhan's arms. The wrecked look on Wang Yibo's face that night...with teary eyes and long black hair a dissaray around his face, had somehow melts all anger within Xiao Zhan. 

The boy was a good kisser, too, and their parting kiss was so tender and nice Xiao Zhan thought his knees would buckle from it. 

Xiao Zhan tries to convince himself that it was all because Wang Yibo unfairly adorable face, or his beautiful, slim and toned body, but in the end he had to admit, Wang Yibo is not just a pretty face with talent. The boy is _interesting_ , from the way he behaves until his accent, to every words he said is interesting. And Xiao Zhan was always partial towards Interesting people, because these people can keep him up for conversations for hours, no matter how boring it is, and all of his favourite courtesans have been interesting people as well. They amused him, made him laugh, made him interested in the arts that they created.

The thing is, Wang Yibo doesn't even need a topic to make their conversation interesting. Just in a night, the boy pushed all of Xiao Zhan's buttons with _foreplay_ , goddamit. 

So, is he worth the money Xiao Zhan throws on him? 

"Yeah" Xiao Zhan answered convidently. 

The emperor smiles grew wider, "And why is that?"

Xiao Zhan met his older brother's eyes.  
"Because he's an interesting person. He infuriates me one moment and then the next, he turned me into this sap dude with just one sweet look. And he did all of these without revealing too much stuff about himself" Xiao Zhan said. 

"Ah. So I did choose the right person" The Emperor said, sounding satisfied towards himself. Xiao Zhan frowns, "...you choose him for what??" He asked.

The emperor gave Xiao Zhan a mysterious smile,  
"Nothing, kid. Why don't you try going to Ji Li's Tan Hua party? I heard he have quite the collection" the Emperor suggested.

Xiao Zhan frowns. He did receive an invitation. Ji Li is the kind of Young master whose life is so idle he literally made a party just because his collection of Night-Blooming Cereus flowers blooms. Xiao Zhan knows that the purpose of this party was mainly socializing, though. 

"What's with the weird smile? And why should I come to the party?" Xiao Zhan asked the Emperor.

"Because, Wang Yibo have agreed to dance solo on that party on Young master Ji's request, and I thought you liked him" the emperor said. 

Wang Yibo...is dancing?

Xiao Zhan suddenly remembers him when he danced that seductive fan dance on his debut day, and suddenly, Xiao Zhan's pants felt too tight. 

"Okay" Xiao Zhan murmured, making the emperor chuckled at his eagerness.

"And here's another suggestion: bring one of your favourites" the older said lightly.

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow at that, but what's the harm? He wonders how Yibo would react if he had another courtesan in his lap. That would be interesting. 

"Okay" 

The emperor nods, satisfied, and then he called an eunuch to bring his documents.

"Now, let's talk about work. I happen to find a little bit of infraction..." he drawled.

Xiao Zhan steady himself, feeling relieved now that he didn't have to talk about Wang Yibo anymore.

Though, his mind is racing towards the party young master Ji thrown in two days...


	13. The First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo dance for his first job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Wang Yibo sometimes wonder if the gods are real or not- because if they are, he's sure he's ready to punch the god of fate in the face. Or perhaps kicks him where it hurts the most (Can the gods even feel pain?).

After his deal with Bi Shaoye, he has not take any, and he means _any_ jobs, be it some dance gigs or attending and accompanying some nobleman. After two days of no words from Bi Shaoye, Wang Yibo grows restless. He spend his days trying to ignore the looks from other courtesans who have nothing to do like him, not doubting that he'll be a source of gossip by them. 

After all, why would a young, promising, newly debuted courtesan with such a surprising amount for a first night price, sat idle within the courtesan's hall days after his debut? 

Still, he waits. Thankfully, during the hottest time of the day, sometimes after lunch, he receives a simple message from Bi Shaoye :

_You'll dance in Young Lord Ji Li's Tanhua party. It'll be a solo dance, and you'll do well not to tarnish yours or MY reputation. You can choose the dance and the song, just tell me the messenger as soon as you received this message.It's five days, a carriage will be prepared for you._

Wang Yibo was thrilled. He can actually dance what he wanted to dance, and even choose the song! The fact that he can do so in such a short notice means this Ji Li guy must be quite influential, even though Wang Yibo barely hears about him. After all, letting Yibo chooses whatever song he wanted means he has a trope of professional mucisian that is both ready and good enough to know any songs possible out there.

So Wang Yibo chooses the song, and the dance, and it was a beautiful, twin-swords dance, that he thought would still be appropriate for a flower-viewing party, since it was quite a feminine dance, but still have the strength and galls that a sword dance would have. If he's asked why he chose the dance, he'll simply say that he's making an anecdote on how beautiful and yet strong all of those Cereus was, since they're fragile and rare, yet managed to survive anyway.

Which is why he was here- on the halls of a nobleman who obviously adore beauty, dressed in a long-sleeved, thin, yellow dress, with a pair of satin white pants, his black hair hold up in a ponytail with a gold _guan_ , make up done to perfection, holding a pair of slim, long swords.

It was one of his speciality, his entire body would remembers all the steps to this song. He's not nervous for the dance he's about to do.

He knows he's the center of attention, now, as he kneeled in front of the table that holds the esteemed host of this banquet : Ji Li. The man was pretty, but small, and he has this happy-go-lucky feels about him. 

But it was not what caught Wang Yibo's attention, or why he wanted to punch a god in th face. 

It was because _Rongxing Junwang_ is here, the guy who bought his first night, the kind prince that manages to creates a tremble within Wang Yibo's heart.

He was here, the only Imperial Family's members that is present here, sitting right next to Ji Li, and a beautiful courtesan was leaning on his chest, sitting on his lap. 

Wang Yibo knows he wanted to met the prince again, but not _so soon_. He felt strangely humiliated, as well, as this man was the one who bought his first, and yet here he is, sitting so casually with another courtesan on his lap. It's almost as if he made Wang Yibo looks...cheap. No, not cheap, but he made it seems like a challenge, a challenge to Wang Yibo. 

Wang Yibo likes challenge, usually, but he didn't like this one. 

To his credit, Rongxing Junwang barely shows emotion other than an easy smile that he seems to always wore, so it ease the sting in Yibo's pride, just a little bit. 

Wang Yibo recognize the courtesan in the prince's lap, he was quite a famous one.   
His name, Wang Yibo remembers, is Lu Fang. He was quite famous for being...seductive. Wang Yibo didn't meet him much, during his training days, but he knows Lu Fang is one of the highest paid courtesan. The fact that he didn't chose a sponsor yet was surprising. 

Wang Yibo wonders if Lu Fang is one of Rongxing Junwang's favourite. They seemed to be quite familiar with each other, with the way The prince's hands roamed the courtesan's body. It was almost as if they are giving Yibo's a show.

The fact that Lu Fang wore a very seductive dress didn't help, either. Lu Fang seems to know that he has flawless, pearl-like skin, and he was obviously keen to show himself. He only wore a one layer of robe, which is not rare for a courtesan dancing, but definitely is rare for a courtesan who was here simply to attend a guest. His robe is dark blue in color, so dark that it was almost black, with silver linings sewn into it. The robe was almost transparent, and there's a slit on the right side of his leg. He was showing off, obviously, and the fact that Rongxing Junwang's hand moves to caress his creamy tighs doesn't help the sinking sensation in Wang Yibo's stomach.

 _well, whatever. I just had to dance as well as I could_ Wang Yibo's thought. It would be a shame if he didn't gave his all just because a prince he may-or-may-have-not had a crush on was practically molesting a courtesan right in front of him.

Wang Yibo is _fine_.

After Ji Li claps his hands three times, the music started to play, and just a few notes in, Wang Yibo confirms his thought a few days ago, Ji Li is definitely influential and rich enough to have such a good musical trope ready for him.

Wang Yibo slowly stood, turned around, swaying his hips as he walked to the center of the hall, so all the audience can have a good look on him. 

A solo dance is tricky, since he'll need to make sure he managed to make all the attention on him would not falter out of boredom. After all, dances usually are done in numbers, five or seven, because more people brings more attention, and even if the dance is not that good, at least people will still try to remembers the faces of the not-so-good dancers so they won't have to call the dancers again.

But alone? Dancing alone means all eyes are on one person, and that person only, and the solo dancer had to be able to capture the attention of many within the room, with just themself alone. 

Wang Yibo, however, _thrives_ on Solo dances. Since he was young, his teachers have repeatedly told him how bright he shines, that sometimes he would overpower the other dancer when he dances. And when he dance alone, Bi Shaoye said once that everyone who watches him would find it very, very hard to look away. 

Wang Yibo Dances.

His feet moves with the rithym, from the way he slides his feet to when he kicked one of his foot as he thrusts the swords on his hands. 

The thing about it is, Wang Yibo knows that his techniques are perfect. Everyone in the room would be able to see that. He's talented, skilled, and confident. What he needs, however were expressions.

It was something he had to work on the most, since he started training. Thank goodness he's actually good at it, now. His tricks are simple ; he simply tried to potray an image in his head, depending on the mood of he dance, and his expression will follow.

Wang Yibo glances up, at Rongxing Junwang, and watches as the prince stared back at him, his dark eyes staring right through Yibo's. 

This dance was supposed to show steel within fragility, and Wang Yibo remembers the time he was nervous, so nervous for his first night, and yet he's still bold enough to tease, push and pull on the prince, coaxing the latter to comes out of his 'good guy' facade and show Wang Yibo his penchant for dominance. 

Wang Yibo thought of it, as he dances, as he moves his eyes to Ji Li's the host and his client for today, who watches him with awe. 

And then he moves to his right, just a few seconds of staring through the tables that were filled with young noblemen, some of them have a courtesan or two at their sides. It seems like it was a party for friends, most of these people are young and they're all obviously part of the aristrocracy. 

Wang Yibo wonders why Bi Shaoye wants him to be here. What would a bunch of spoiled, noble kids knows that would be valuable for the emperor? What should Wang Yibo sees? Who should he hears? 

He turned again, and this time, his eyes caught a beautiful young man, surprisingly alone on his seat, and the look on his eyes tells Yibo that this young noble wants to strip Wang Yibo's off his costume.

Wang Yibo thought of Rongxing Junwang and his roaming hands on Lu Fang's body, and against his better judgement, Wang Yibo throws the thirsty nobleman a wink.

He put his attention and body right to the front again, ignoring the prince and stared to his client of the day, Ji Li, and offered him a soft smile as the mucisians songs grew to be more intense. The climax for the dance is near. 

Wang Yibo dances the climax of his choreography, then, his legs spinning him around, his feet taking turns to be his balance, as one foot stays on the ground and the other made a kick, taking turns again and again, and finally, quickly, Wang Yibo thrusts the swords in his hands, one after the other, keeps following each other in a very fast, stable rythim.

This part is hard because obviously the dancer will get dizzy from the minutes of constant spinning, and thrusting a pair of swords, _real_ swords in the air in quick, precise movement to create an illusion of many swords being thrusted at the same time is _very_ hard, as it strains the muscle and the swords are quite heavy.

But Wang Yibo was used to this, it was one of his specialities, and he was in his element. 

He counted the music, preparing to stop and strikes on the last pose for the dance. 

And the music stops, just as Yibo stops, by making a split, feeling the slight pain as he hits the floor, spreading his hands that were holding on to the swords.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then, the hall erupted with aplause, and Wang Yibo quickly kneeled, bowing deep before looking up again.

His eyes catch Rongxing Junwang, Xiao Zhan, and that damned prince had the audacity to look at Yibo while burying half of his face in Lu Fang's hair, his hand sneaking on Lu Fang's loose robe, and even from his position Wang Yibo could see that the prince was toying with the courtesan's nipple. 

Wang Yibo ignores the dark pit on his stomach. 

He told himself he needs to focus, to observe, to get whatever interesthing information he could get. 

"That was...amazing. No wonder, I heard you are Bi Shaoye's favourite, and gods knows he had a ridiculously high standard" Ji Li complimented.

Wang Yibo commands his face to look bashful, hoping his face would listen to his brain.

"Thank you, Lord Ji" Wang Yibo said, bowing his head. He opens his ears, hearing compliments thrown on him by the spectators, some of them even claimed that it was the best solo dance he had ever seen. 

"Come here, come here" Ji Li said, patting the seat beside him. Wang Yibo nods, walking to his seat, deciding to throw Rongxing Junwang a charming smile just because he can.

"Ah, yes, you know each other!" Ji Li exclaimed, gleeful. Wang Yibo took a seat beside Ji Li, his eyes not leaving The prince, who was now staring back at him with an unreadable expression. 

"Rongxing Junwang is my first patron" Wang Yibo explained, as if there's someone here who wouldn't know that. 

"Yes, yes. Your Highness, you've quite make a history with that" Ji Li said, his tone friendly.

Rongxing Junwang smiles, "indeed. Wang Yibo is an incredible courtesan" he answered, his tone kind, but Wang Yibo feels as if there's a fakeness to his smile, it was different from the smile he gave Yibo days ago. And then, Wang Yibo realizes that his own smile is just as fake. This kind of social gatherings requires a lot of fake smiles.

"Rongxing Junwang is very lucky indeed. Why, I haven't seen such a talented beauty for a long time!" It was from the thirsty nobleman Yibo winked at earlier.

The prince laughs, "ah, It was more than a luck, Young Master Cai. I had to give up on a horde of very fine Persian horses for him!" Rongxing Junwang exclaimed, making a few people's laughs.

"Speaking of horses, I had an incredible painting of a famous hunting competition 32 years ago. The previous emperor could be seen in the painting. But there's something interesting..." a nobleman spoke up, looking around, making sure every attention was on him.

"I had a word that it might be just a _part_ of the entire painting. The painter had created a long, long, painting that were meant to creates a story, and he cuts it into pieces before selling it!" He said. 

It got Wang Yibo's attention. Mainly because the nobleman did not mention the painter's name, and usually, if someone can paint the emperor, that means they're a famous painter. Not mentioning it means it was either the nobleman did not know who the painter was, or if he knows, he withheld the name.

"Oh? Dis Your Highness knows something about it?" Ji Li asked. Wang Yibo looks up to The prince as well. He regrets that. The prince was obviously still have his hand caressing Lu Fang's body. Wang Yibo wonders if he's usually so open on giving so much touching on the courtesan he brought. He remembers the prince was not accompanied by anyone during Wang Yibo's debut. Or, perhaps, he was way much more open and casual here since it was a small event means for friends.

"I don't unfortunately. Would Young Master Zhu cares to elaborate?" The prince asked politely.

Young Master Zhu nods, satisfied that he got the prince's attention, and he nods at one of the servant, and said servant scurried away from the room.

"This humble one have tried to find the name of the painter, but I was incompetent and failed. But since this painting has the face of the previous emperor in it, this servant does not dare to keep it for long" he said, bowing his head. As if on cue, the servant that ran out of the room earlier went back, bringing a huge scroll Wang Yibo could only guess was the painting.

Young Master Zhu stood up, bowing deeply as the servant walks to Xiao Zhan's seat, presenting the scroll to the Prince.

"Your Highness, I thought it would be right for me to return it to the Imperial Family, as it held the previous emperor's face" Young Master Zhu said. 

Rongxing Junwang smiles, "of course. I'm glad of Young Master Zhu's honesty and friendship. I'll look into the painting later" he said politely, raising a glass at Young Master Zhu.

Young Master Zhu seems to be pleased with himself as he returns to his seat.

 _currying favors_ , Wang Yibo thought. 

Wang Yibo turned his attention to Ji Li, then, who was speaking about how it would be a shame if such a long painting would ceased to exist just because other people is not as honest as Young Master Zhu and returned it to The imperial family.

Wang Yibo keeps his face pleasant, as he pours a pot of rice wine for Ji Li. "Have some rice wine, Young Master Ji" Wang Yibo said. Ji Li smiles at him and took a swing on his drink. 

"Ah, look" Ji Li said, "it's almost time for the flowers to bloom".

Wang Yibo was glad he got some more distraction. He wonders why the prince acted like this today, wonders why, the prince acted as if Wang Yibo is just some unimportant person he threw good money to sleep with. 

The thought, somehow, hurts more than Wang Yibo expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some real life people for the characters we see here
> 
> *Ji Li : the actor who plays Nie Huaisang in CQL  
> *Young Master Cai = Cai Xukun : my bias during Idol Produces era lol. Youth With You PD&Mentor.  
> *Young Master Zhu = Zhu Zhenting : another bias I found through Idol Producer. Leader of NEX7
> 
> Ps : Next Chapter is Xiao Zhan POV!


	14. The Drunk Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Zhan arrives in Ji Li's house drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, in Xiao Zhan's POV this time!
> 
> I have an announcement to make, I won't post chapters for the next two weeks since I'm focusing on finals. I'll only post a chapter on my wangxian fic this week and then I'll focus completely on finals. So please wait patiently! ^^

"Your Highness" Ji Li sighed.

He had seen many things in his life, really, being a huge art fan as he is, but he had never expected that he'll see a drunk prince strutting into his home with a courtesan in tow, bringing an invitation and what seems to be twenty jars of wine.

Three hours before the party actually starts.

The prince in front of the esteemed young master Ji is no other than Xiao Zhan, the famed Rongxing Junwang. And he's shit-faced drunk.

Ji Li simply, calmly, let the prince and the courtesan he brings, Lu Fang, into a guest room. 

When the prince is finally settled down comfortably in the heated seat, Lu Fang sitting beside him, calmly holding a jar of wine for him, Ji Li launches his question.

"For the love of gods, what happened?" He asked Lu Fang, who was visibly the sober one between the two. For anyone, seeing the Emperor's youngest brother drunk would be a very surprising sight indeed. Xiao Zhan, after all, was known to be a composed, well-mannered, with a slight pencant to mischiev kind of prince that everyone likes. 

But that's it : Known. 

The real Xiao Zhan is much more fragile than that, and Ji Li understand this perfectly, with the two of them being former classmates and fellow art lover. 

Unfortunately for Xiao Zhan and anyone around him, the prince loves to drink away his pain, in whatever form it is. Ji Li is just wondering what kind of pain he had now, that manages to made the prince turned away to alcohol again.

Lu Fang shook his head, "I have no idea. He called for me, and practically kidnapped me and brings me here. He was already drunk, then" he said sympathetically as Xiao Zhan leans in to rest his head on Lu Fang's shoulder. 

Ji Li grimances. Lu Fang is one of Xiao Zhan's favourites, he knows of this, and the courtesan was always a good conversationalist, and many likes his company simply for conversation, or for the pervert bunch, something much more scandalous. The fact that the courtesan always dressed seductively helps those perverts going to his side, but everyone knows that Xiao Zhan is definitely not one of them. He enjoys occasional sex, yes, but the prince prefered intelectual conversations about arts and poetries. 

Xiao Zhan rarely, rarely acts as needy as he is right now. 

Ji Li tries asking Xiao Zhan this time.

"Your highness, are you alright? What happened?" The young master asks again.

Xiao Zhan huffed, took the jar of wine from Lu Fang's arm and took a huge swing. And then, he laid his head on Lu Fang's shoulder again.

"Wang Yibo happened" Xiao Zhan grumbles. His mind was a fog, curling with irritation. Lu Fang brushes his hair gently with nimble fingers, and Xiao Zhan sighed in comfort. 

Ji Li raised an eyebrow, looking at Lu Fang who simply shook his head with a fond look on his face. Ji Li can sympathize with him. It was hard not to feel fondness towards Xiao Zhan, especially when said prince is all needy like this.

"...Your Highness, you're aware that Wang Yibo is dancing for tonight's Tan Hua party right?" Ji Li asked cautiously.

Xiao Zhan nods solemnly at that. Something inside his chest felt heavy again - and of course the prince countered the heaviness with another gulp of wine. 

"I thought he likes me" Xiao Zhan grumbled. 

Lu Fang and Ji Li shares a look, as something passed between their eyes, and then, Lu Fang looks down back at the prince who was leaning on him.

"What did he do...? Did he reject an invitation from you...?" Lu Fang asked, his voice as melodious and tender as it always been, as if he was speaking to a child rather than a drunk prince. 

"It will be good if he rejects me" Xiao Zhan said bitterly. And then the prince sneaks a hand to Lu Fang's robe, which was quickly slapped away.

"Ah no, my prince, we haven't discussed that yet" Lu Fang scolds him gently.

"What do you mean it will be good if he rejects you, Your Highness?" Ji Li asked him.

Xiao Zhan pouts , "a day after our parting, I sent an invitation for him to accompany me to my cousin's wedding next week. It was a very proper invitation and all that, and until today, I haven't even received an _answer_ " , Xiao Zhan said bitterly. 

Ji Li gasps, even Lu Fang founds it surprising. 

Courtesans would receive invitations for their jobs, and they are free to choose which job they're going to take. Invitations for jobs are always formal and proper, and it was only right for a courtesan to send an answer, even if the answer was a rejection to the invitation.

Most of the times, if the invitation was sent from outside of the capital, waiting until up to three days for an answer is completely acceptable. But if the invitation to an Imperial courtesan, was sent from those who lives in the capital, it was only normal to send back an answer immediately, at least a day after the invitation was received. Technically, they can even send an answer back after an hour or two. 

It was all a matter of courtesy, of course, but that's why it was important. Answering means the courtesan honours the one who offers the job, even if it was met with refusal. But to _not_ answering implies that the person sending invitations is not worth it, not good enough, or did not deserved to be held in high esteemed.

Xiao Zhan is a _prince_. A _Junwang_ , who was only lower than the four Qinwangs and the Emperor and Empress Dowagers! There's literally only six person in this world who was higher ranking than him! Not answering Xiao Zhan's invitation, expecially since Xiao Zhan lives in the capital, is of course a great insult to someone as high born as Xiao Zhan. 

No wonder Xiao Zhan is the way he is right now. His pride is wounded, by a newly debuted courtesan whom he throw an entire fortune for said courtesan's first night price! 

"That's...some guts he have" Lu Fang said, awed shocked by the fact that there's someone so insane they did not give an aswer to a _prince's invitation_. 

"Could it be that he just didn't know that it was inappropriate?" Ji Li asks, trying to find some light in the situation, like he always did. Though, suggesting that an imperial courtesan didn't know such matter would be a great insult to Bi Shaoye's teaching. Beside, it was a very common courtesy. 

"Impossible" it comes from Lu Fang and Xiao Zhan's both. 

Ji Li grimances, and Xiao Zhan pouts again.

"He knows. Trust me. I look into it. Madam Fan invites him to accompany her younger brother and he literally sends an answer in _two hours_ " Xiao Zhan said in a tone so sad, Ji Li and Lu Fang both can actually feels the prince's sadness.

"Are you stalking all the invitations sent to him, your highness?" Lu Fang asks, teasing him a little. 

Xiao Zhan huffs, "why should I? I just accidentally overhear a conversation in the palace!" He said, holding a hand to his chest as if he was greatly offended.

Lu Fang laughs, "then Young Master Ji, is this Wang Yibo accepted your offer in a short time?" Lu Fang asks Ji Li, who nods quickly.

"Yes! I mean, I live on the outskirts of the capital and it only took him a day to answer? It wasn't his handwriting, i'm sure, it was the kind of handwriting most eunuchs had....but his name was stamped on it" Ji Li offers. 

"Maybe they send it to the wrong address?" Ji Li asks again, knowing full well he's only adding fuel to the fire now. 

Xiao Zhan actually _wails_ at that, taking another big gulp from his wine jar as he does so. 

"Whom - in their right mind would _not_ know where I live?!" Xiao Zhan asks angrily, making Ji Li's flinched.

It was one of the things that annoyed Xiao Zhan, as so many people knows where he lives, his front gates was practically swarmed by beggars and poor people asking for help. If _they_ know where he lives, there's no way a palace messenger would mistaken his place for another's.

Lu Fang rans his fingers through Xiao Zhan's hair, and Xiao Zhan relaxes under the motion.

"There, there" the courtesan muses. 

Ji Li sighs, "I'll ask my servants to prepare a bath, and lots of ginger tea" he said, already knowing that the prince would need those very much if he wish to appear at least sober in the party later.

"Thank you, Young Master Ji" Lu Fang thanked him politely as Xiao Zhan's murmured a 'thanks'.

Xiao Zhan turns to Lu Fang, then, giving the courtesan his best attempt of pouts, as he took the courtesan's hand.

"Pleaseee" Xiao Zhan said in his baby-voice. Lu Fang laughs, amused at the drunk Prince not-so-prince-like attempt to take him to bed, and Ji Li success in hiding his snort in a fit of polite coughs.

"How could I ever deny you?" Lu Fang asks mournfully as he gives a quick side glance towards Ji Li, who quickly stood up and bows, excusing himself from the guest room. It was a bit funny, actually, how the owner of the house was the one who excuse himself out in his own house, but in front of a prince, things always changes a little bit. 

As the door shuts, Xiao Zhan sighs in relief, stood up to practically drags Lu Fang to bed. 

"Strip. I don't want to ruin that pretty robe" Xiao Zhan said, murmuring. Lu Fang raised an eyebrow, and he slids off his robe gracefully, and took off his underpant. 

Xiao Zhan sighed as he gazes at the nude beauty in front of him. His mind is still in fog, his pride wounded, and he was still angry, but he knows Lu Fang long enough to know that the courtesan in front of him can difuse him with a simple touch. 

"Take this as a favour from me, Your Highness" Lu Fang purred, "you won't be able to get _this_ this easy if I didn't take pity on you" he said as he let Xiao Zhan's hand roams the planes of his body.

Xiao Zhan hums, and he quickly stripped himself off, and laid down on the bed.

"I know. Thank you" the prince said softly. 

"What do you want me to do, Prince?" Lu Fang asks. Xiao Zhan gazes at him, enjoying the view for a while. Even five jars of alcohol somehow did not manages to kill his perpetual horniness for beautiful males's bodies. 

"Sit on my face. Then ride me" he orders. 

"One round, alright? We got a party to attend to" Lu Fang reminds him as he went to straddle Xiao Zhan's hips, and slowly, sensously, knee-walks until his ass was right above Xiao Zhan's mouth.

"Hmm" Xiao Zhan hums noncomittally. He had agreed to come because the emperor asks him to, and he has no idea why, and because Wang Yibo would dance today. 

Xiao Zhan's stomach twist at the thought, thinking that Wang Yibo actually dares to ignore his invitation, and accept another quickly. 

When Lu Fang's hand started to cradle his hair, Xiao Zhan laughs, "yeah, yeah" he murmured as he gives light kisses on Lu Fang's buttcheeks. 

After their 'activity', Xiao Zhan laid there on Ji Li's guest room's bed, sated after getting his dick rides until it hurts and he was milked dry, grateful for the fact that he took his brother's advice to bring a courtesan here.

Well, more like kidnapping, since he's supposed to pick Lu Fang's up two hours before the party, not four. 

"You told me to offer sponsorship to him earlier" Xiao Zhan said, his mind was not as hazy as it was before. 

Lu Fang hums, sitting up in a lotus position, as if he was meditating. 

"Well, you like him enough to pay a lot for his first night. And like him enough to lament over him like this" Lu Fang said lightly. 

"I didn't lament...whatever. Point is, it's surprising that such suggestion comes out of _your_ mouth" Xiao Zhan pointed out. 

Xiao Zhan have known Lu Fang for five years now. And he's the only courtesan Xiao Zhan have ever offered sponsorship for, but it was met by a refusal and an agreement to keep the matter a secret between the two of them. 

Lu Fang never told Xiao Zhan why he didn't accept, but Xiao Zhan didn't push him, either. Xiao Zhan always thought of it as a pity, however, as Lu Fang had always been the person Xiao Zhan would turn into whenever he's frustated, angered, or sad, and he always manages to find a way to calm the prince down.

Perhaps, Xiao Zhan thought, he wanted Lu Fang because at that time, he was greedy of the gentle affection the courtesan had showered him. 

"Not every courtesan is like me. Perhaps he would happily accepts a sponsorship, but considering he didn't even answer a formal invitations from you, I doubt it now, Your Highness" Lu Fang answered as he comb his hairs with his fingers.

Xiao Zhan pouts at that. He seriously needs another jar of wine, but he knows it won't be wise since he's surely going to drink again later in the party, and he would no doubt need to drink, considering Wang Yibo is dancing. 

Maybe he really did laments over Wang Yibo, a little bit.

Lu Fang smiles at him, and quickly wore his underpant and took Xiao Zhan's outer robe to conceal his body.

"I'm going to call a servant to prepare the bath and brings us the ginger tea. You'll drink it, Your Highness, I won't let you made a fool of yourself in front of so many spectators - and then we'll bath" Lu Fang said. His tone is tender, but even Xiao Zhan in his drunken state wouldn't mistake a command.

Xiao Zhan didn't take it to heart in a bad way. It always touches him how much Lu Fang cared for him. 

"Yes, sir" Xiao Zhan answered with his best military voice, which was a failure considering his throat is hoarse and raw from chugging too many jars of wine.

Lu Fang laughs and called for a servant, and Xiao Zhan flushes in embrassment at how horrible he sounds.

As they took the bath together, Xiao Zhan cuddles to his friend, because that's what Lu Fang is, a friend, an occasional lover. 

"I'll cuddle you during the entire party. You're okay with that?" Xiao Zhan asks softly. 

Lu Fang hums ,"why?" He asks.

"To show that even if he didn't want me, or have at least a shred of respect for me, I can still have another" Xiao Zhan said, pouting to Lu Fang's hair. 

"How childish, Your Highness" Lu Fang said, clearly unimpressed at Xiao Zhan's idea. 

"Please" Xiao Zhan said, pleading. 

"Heaven's above. I never can say no to your pleading" Lu Fang said, agreeing with a sigh.

Xiao Zhan hums. He knows he's being petty, but the fact a courtesan dares to not answer his invitation is a kick to his pride, but most importantly, it _confuses_ him. He is sure he and Wang Yibo parts with peace and everything was good. Just why would he ignores Xiao Zhan's invitations? 

_Whatever_ , Xiao Zhan's thought. He's about to meet some of the most sought-after bachelors in the country, because that's the kind of crowd Ji Li's mingles with, and he will try not to have the thought of Wang Yibo plagues his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam Fan is Fan BingBing lol. Her younger brother is Fan ChengCheng (Idol Producer, NEX7).
> 
> Lu Fang is an OC, and since I'm too lazy to look more names, I took my sister's name (her name is Fang, but our family name is not Lu). 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone <3


	15. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo sneaks out to the Market Street, for some piece of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK!
> 
> So finals is over last week, but I sort of forget about this fic and spend my time binge watching chinese palace drama...so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, here's a new chapter, hopefully you guys enjoyed it! <3

You didn't seem happy" Bi Shaoye commented, as he push an envelope to Wang Yibo's hand.  
"Why should I be happy?" Wang Yibo asked back, dryly. 

He hasn't been in a good mood since Ji Li's flower viewing party. He's probably in the worst mood he has ever been these days. 

It was partly over the fact that Rongxing Junwang acted as if Wang Yibo didn't even exist. He barely spares the courtesan a glance. 

Wang Yibo wonders why. He's pretty sure they are on good terms when they parted. So why in the hell did he acted like that? 

"Perhaps you would be happier if you read that" Bi Shaoye said, nodding at the envelope in Yibo's hands. 

Wang Yibo sighed and opened it up. Inside was a formal invitation from Xuande Beile*, one of the emperor's younger brother, to attend as his companion to a charity gala organized by the Xuan Family. 

Wang Yibo hums. It will be his second gig after Ji Li's party. He look at the date, frowning. It's still another week away, though. What is he supposed to do, filling his days with nothing and idleness? 

"Can you accept more job, for me? I'm extremely bored. I'm fresh off debut stage and yet I got so little jobs" Wang Yibo asked, turning his face to look at Bi Shaoye, who gives him this sort-of condecending smile. 

"What did I tell you to keep yourself desirable again? Made sure it's Hard to see you. Look at the payment Beile gave you just for attending a gala with him. Isn't it incredible?" He asked. 

Wang Yibo nods. It _is_ an incredible amount for a simple job like attending, and he wonders if Xuande Beile had any other motives for it. A night with him, perhaps?

Wang Yibo sighed. He wonders how his reputation fare outside there, with so little jobs that he took. He knows he's pretty. He also knows that his dance at Ji Li's party probably made more than half of the attendants wanted to hire him to dance for their own parties. 

He knows he had lots of oppertunities, that might be even better than simply attending a gala, even though it was with a prince, it is still won't get him that many exposure, right?

So why did Bi Shaoye insisted on chosing so little jobs for him?

Still, arguing with Bi Shaoye about it is a menance. Wang Yibo just had to try and fill his days with something else's. 

With that in mind, Wang Yibo quickly change his courtesan dress into normal robes a young master from a good family would wear : one of his many disguises when he sneaks out of the palace. 

He took his time re-styling his hair into an appropriate bun, placing a guan made of beaten silver around it. And then, he cleans off all of his make up, going bareface. Not that it would change his pretty look by lot, Wang Yibo, after all, is _very pretty_. 

He plans to sneak out to the market road, sampling on different types of street food and snacks, probably get into an inn or restaurant, orders some food, and listen to conversations about life on the outside of the gilded wall that is the Imperial Palace, perhaps even look into courtesan's house and learned about those of his kind that made their fortune outside there. 

Wang Yibo quickly filled his purse with money, then, thankful for the fact that Rongxing Junwang have bought him with lots of money, and that Ji Li's paid him very well for the dance, not to mention the gifts he received after. 

Walking out in the normal, outside world would always be a welcome for Wang Yibo, whose entire life he spent training on the outer palace to become a courtesan. But today, Wang Yibo planned to get his mind off a few things :

One, the fact that Rongxing Junwang might just played with him, which Wang Yibo had to admit, _hurts_ more than he anticipated, since he may or may have not have a little crush on said prince. 

Two, the fact that he had take so little jobs despite being practically floored with many invitations, most of them Wang Yibo didn't even know from whom. Bi Shaoye only shows him invitation from 'those who matters', according to his teacher. 

Three, he's not sure wheter the information he gave Bi Shaoye regarding Ji Li's party is very useful or not. His teacher didn't say anything, but simply told Yibo to be prepared just in case there'll be another gig coming. 

Wang Yibo couldn't help wonder if he was in some kind of unspoken test from Bi Shaoye, like if he didn't do well enough, if he didn't _listen_ enough, he may not get more jobs.

Still, he tried to push all of it out of his mind, for now. He's planning to have fun, after all. 

Wang Yibo went straight to the gates, his hand holding a small pouch filled with a pair of jade bracelet, part of the many gifts he received after dancing for Ji Li's flower viewing party. 

He knows the Head Guard well enough to know that the young man would easily accept his bribe.

Yubin was arranging something, from how crowded the gates look. There are several carts filled with supplies for the palace. The guards were directing those carts, or speaking to the people who rode the carts, perhaps interogating them before they got in. 

Wang Yibo lets out his smile, pleasant and easy as he walks up to Yubin, who was interogating a man who brought a cart full of cherries. 

"Yubin-gege" Wang Yibo said, and Yubin whips his head to Yibo, who smiles at him as he slips to Yubin's side and put the jade bracelets pouch into Yubin's hand. 

"I'm going out for a little bit. Look out for me, will you?" Wang Yibo asks, batting his eyelashes as he asked.

Yubin blushed, "brat. You only called me gege when you want something out of me" he said dryly.

Still in his acting mode, Wang Yibo giggles and put a hand on Yubin's upper arm, lightly caressing it.

"Come on, you know how bored I am these days" Wang Yibo said, pouting. 

Yubin groaned, sneaking away from Yibo's touch.

"Fine, fine, just come back before dinner time, I shift place during that time" Yubin warns him. 

Wang Yibo smiles, and nods.

He went out to rent a small wagon, with the driver, of course, for a one way trip to the market street. It's impossible to reach the street within an hour on legs, and Yibo didn't like getting all sweaty under the sun, anyway. 

It was easy to know when they have arrived on the market street. There are plenty of inns, restaurants, and various shops selling goods and services, lots of food stalls and a few stalls selling kites and games for children, and various other things. 

As Wang Yibo wanders around, he could smell the scent of meat roasting, the fresh scent of different types of baos, the scent of different types of perfumes and incense stick to the air. 

He could hear the sounds of children whining and begging their parents for a toy, the sound of vendors owners shouting to sell their goods, 

_comb! All kind of combs for pretty young ladies!_

_young master, why don't you try coming to our restaurant? We made the best duck noodles in the capital!_

_Ma'am, would you like a koi kite for your little one?_

From the corner of his eyes, he could see courtesans giggling in the arms of a rich young master, already drunk this early. Yibo could see poor people on the streets, trying to gain some money by begging, and he gave a silver coin to one of them.  
He saw a few imperial scholars, young noblemen in their fifteens, perhaps, buying baos as they chatter with each other's.

Wang Yibo grinned.

He felt _free_.

It was his own indulgence and fantasy, of course. Wang Yibo would never be free unless he gained enough money to be independent, or he had someone who bought his way out of courtesan's hall, only to be that someone's consort. Nothing in this world was really free, after all.

But that doesn't mean he can't indulge himself, today. He badly needs some self-pampering, right now, with how confused his mind is. 

He went to a bao stall that has quite a lot of customers, from the look of it. He soon founds out that the stall is selling shrimp and chicken steamed bun, and he decided to buy one. Apparently, according to the stall owner, their chilli oil is 'to die for', so he got it, as well. 

It tastes nice enough. Wang Yibo was raised in the outer palace, even though as a courtesan, and he was quite used with delicious food. But of course, it's the sense of freedom that he chased after, not just the food. 

He ended up buying three more different kind of snacks, wide rice noodles with this sweet and spicy sauce that might be his favourite, among all the other things, a sweet red bean paste-cake, and a meat skewer, leathered with herbs so strong it overpowered the taste of the meat itself. 

Satisfied, he decides to went to one of the shops selling fans with art on it. Some of them are good enough, but some looks like child's drawing, in Yibo's eyes. Not that Wang Yibo could draw any of it. He learned the art of painting for sometimes, but he was quickly told to drop the subject as he obviously are horrible at it. So he ended up focusing on dancing and singing more, which is also things that he actually loves to do, so all is good. 

He choose to buy a white fan painted with black bamboos on it, channeling his inner middle aged woman and hagling the shop owner a little bit, and happily comes out of the store with a fan a quarter cheaper than it's original's price. 

He walks around the street some more, carefully avoiding any children running or drunk men, and finally, when his legs felt too tired to continue anymore and his forehead started to sweat from the heat, he quickly went to a huge restaurant, not caring about what they sold. Besides, the restaurant was quite crowded, which means it must be good. 

A staff quickly ushered him to a small table with two seats once Wang Yibo told him that he was alone, and then, showed Yibo their Restaurant's menu. 

"We've got the finest homemade egg noodles here, young master. We had fourty different variations of soups for the noodles, as well! Here, young master, please look at our menu, I'll go bring some refreshing tea for you" the staff said, bowing deeply as he walked back to leave.

Wang Yibo grimance. Now that he noticed his surrounding better, this place is really, really nice, the kind that young nobles would visit with friends or courtesan. The kind of place where the staff is overly polite and would treat you as if you're the emperor himself. 

Yibo might need to comes back faster to the palace faster than he expected. His purse would be significantly lighter after a meal here, he's sure. 

He choose a ginger-garlic noodle soup with sliced steamed chicken, which is not the cheapest one on the menu, but _almost_. 

The staff comes back, offering the tea, giving Yibo a wet towel on a plate and taking Wang Yibo's order, and then he bows his way out again, telling Yibo to call him if he needs anything else's.

Wang Yibo drank his tea (which is, as expected, is a very nice green tea), and laid back on his seat, using his newly acquired fan to fan his face as he looked around the room. 

The people here are mainly the richfolks, merchants and young nobles, with a few courtesan seen in a few tables.

He was beginning to relax until he heard somone calling his name. 

"Wang Yibo?"

Crap.

He _knew_ that voice. 

Wang Yibo whips his head right towards the voice, and his stomach drops at the sight.

It's _the prince_

And he was in diguise, obviously, wearing clothing fit for a nobleman but not a prince, still looking as dashing and handsome as Wang Yibo's remembers.

And he's walking towards Wang Yibo.

Wang Yibo is _not_ ready.


	16. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it through...not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, Yay!
> 
> It's kinda short but I used it as a built up for the next one...
> 
> Anyway happy summer everyone and stay healthy <3

Xiao Zhan was sitting across _Wang Yibo_.

Xiao Zhan stared down at the courtesan in front of him. He was obviously in disguise, wearing a clothing fit for a young nobleman, his hand holding a painted fan that he used to hide half of his face.

Xiao Zhan wonders if he's feeling awkward, or even guilty. 

Even until today, he still didn't understand why Wang Yibo did not answer Xiao Zhan's invitation. He'll be fine with a rejection, but not answering is a huge disrespect. 

Xiao Zhan is fairly sure he's quite generous towards the courtesan. No, more than generous, in fact. He treated Wang Yibo with courtesy and he was kind during their coupling. So why, for god's sake, he didn't answer Xiao Zhan's invitation?

Wang Yibo was looking down, half of his face hidden by the fan. 

Now that they are face to face, just the two of them, with no parties or anyone else's , Xiao Zhan was stuck between wanting to lash out at him right _here_ , or calmly pressured him until he talks. 

Here's the thing : Xiao Zhan is fine with rejection, not blatant disrespect. He didn't fight his way to become a _Junwang_ , a second ranked-prince of the realm , just to be disrepected by a courtesan. Not to mention a courtesan not answering an invitation implies that the person who sent the invitation is either : a.) A being so low even a courtesan, who was on the lowest spectrum of the society, would not even consider them as a potential patron, or b.) The person was such a dick that deserves the disgusts and isults from the courtesan.

Xiao Zhan is sure he's neither of those, considering the fact that he's an _Imperial Prince_ , and he treated Wang Yibo kindly enough when he bought the courtesan's first night, even though Wang Yibo was such a brazen brat to him. 

Well, considering fate has destined them to meet here today, Xiao Zhan decided to make the courtesan sitting in front of him to talk about it, sooner or later. 

So Xiao Zhan calls for a waiter and placed his order, buying some nice rice wine as well, but just a little. He had a feeling he might not be able to survive the conversation completely sober.

Wang Yibo seems to look even more depleted, now, his shoulders dropped and he lowered his eyes further. He looks...scared. 

Perhaps Xiao Zhan's furiousness was shown on his face. Xuan Lu always told him that his face didn't really do a good job hiding his feelings. She even told him that his nose twitch everytimes he lies.

So, probably Wang Yibo is afraid because of that, Xiao Zhan thinks. He must looked angry, right now, which he is, but above it all, Xiao Zhan feels...devastated. 

Xiao Zhan really, _really_ likes Wang Yibo. If he hadn't ignore Xiao Zhan's invitation, and, by extention, insulting him, Wang Yibo would probably be of of his favourites. And yet here they are. 

"It's been sometimes, Wang Yibo" Xiao Zhan greets, at last, not bothering to hide the dagger in his voice. Wang Yibo flinches, a little. 

Slowly, Wang Yibo lowers his fan, showing his face, pretty even without make up on. His eyes is still lowered to the ground, which to some, could be seen as deference, but as of now, Xiao Zhan sees fear, and something else's he couldn't quite put his hands on. 

"Your Imperial Highness" Wang Yibo greets quietly.

Xiao Zhan looks at him sharply, trying to analyze his expression, wondering if he could find any trace of _guilt_ written on Wang Yibo's face.

He doesn't find any. 

Xiao Zhan leans back on his chair, wondering if Wang Yibo is just that shameless, or he really did despise Xiao Zhan. 

"It's rare seeing a courtesan not all doll up" Xiao Zhan said, conversationally, as if his brain wasn't working very hard to find any possible explanation of _why_ Wang Yibo ignores his invitation, and not even a word was returned. 

Wang Yibo finally looks up to peek at Xiao Zhan's face, and he actually smiles, a little.

"If I go out all dolled up, my Lord, I'll be in quite the trouble" he said, his gaze darting across the room where a table full of merry people sits, several young men with many courtesans at their sides.

Xiao Zhan follows his gaze, and hums. 

"Surprising. I thought you loved showing off" Xiao Zhan commented, rememberin their previous meetings and the solo dance he did at Ji Li's party. Wang Yibo looks somewhere between masculine and feminine at that time, and while Xiao Zhan usually prefers more feminine-courtesan, he finds Wang Yibo to be _unbearably attractive_.

Wang Yibo actually blushed, at the comment, his face somewhere cross between hurt and embrassment. Xiao Zhan stomach churned a little at that.

"Only when I dance, my lord" Wang Yibo said, glaring at his own hands, deciding that he would pretty much prefer not looking at Xiao Zhan, after all. 

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow, and as he was about to remind the courtesan in front of him about how bratty and showy he was during his first night with Xiao Zhan, a waiter came bringing Wang Yibo's order , a bowl of noodles, with some pickled vegetables on the side. 

Xiao Zhan watched as the courtesan quickly ate, forgoing his manners despite sitting in the precence of a prince, eating as if he was starved. 

"Slow down, slow down" Xiao Zhan told him when Wang Yibo chokes on his noodles.

"I ordered a lot. There's no need to rush" Xiao Zhan said, surprised at how WangYibo's eyes went big at the words. 

"You are...ordering for me too?" He asks. 

Xiao Zhan wanted to squeal, because Wang Yibo expression is so _cute_ , but his wounded pride did not allow him to do it, considering the person who create such a wound is this unfairly cute courtesan in front of him. 

"Do you really think I can eat all that? I ordered two bowls of rice, and _seven_ dishes. I'm not a glutton, Wang Yibo" Xiao Zhan said. 

Wang Yibo actually giggles at that, putting his hand over his mouth, covering it. Xiao Zhan glares at him some more, wondering to the heavens how in the hell Wang Yibo can still _laugh_ in front of him. Or, he thought, maybe Wang Yibo is really that _shameless_.

"I just thought you might not like me anymore, so I tried to get out of here as fast as I could" Wang Yibo said with a sincerity that made Xiao Zhan's jaw dropped.

_What?_

Of course Xiao Zhan wouldn't like him! He ignores Xiao Zhan invitation, which is like, one of the biggest insult a courtesan could give to their patron. And Xiao Zhan spend a fortune just for him, and he still treated Wang Yibo nicely, and look what he got in return! But that's not even Xiao Zhan's fault! Wang Yibo tone made it seems as if the courtesan was completely innocent and Xiao Zhan was just a dick who slept with someone so casually and proceeded to set them aside, which is, of course, a very non-Xiao Zhan thing to do.

Seeing Xiao Zhan shocked (and confused) expression, Wang Yibo cocked his head adorably,

"Am I wrond, my lord? I thought you didn't like me anymore. You even ignores me completely! Oh well, it's understandable, though" Wang Yibo said, a little dejectedly.

Xiao Zhan swallows his own saliva as he stared at Wang Yibo in disbelief.

"...what?"

Wang Yibo nods at the confused question.

"You got a pretty famous courtesan in your lap" Wang Yibo said, grinning, "Lu Fang, right? I remembered him giving sex education to some of the young trainees, back then. He was extremely detailed" Wang Yibo said with a chuckle, "I understand why you would ignore me. I'm nothing compared to him in looks and skill" Wang Yibo said, laughing half-heartedly.

Xiao Zhan fixed him a stare. 

Wang Yibo thought Xiao Zhan ignores him because of Lu Fang? Not because he ignores Xiao Zhan's invitation?

Something's fishy, and Xiao Zhan will finds out soon enough, but for now, there's something else's more important. Call it a hero complex, but he couldn't stand it seeing someone loses their confidence over _anything_ , and in Wang Yibo's case, his looks and apparently, 'sex skill'.

"I am very attracted to you" Xiao Zhan said, honest. Now it was Wang Yibo turns to be shocked.

"But I have my own reason to ignore you during Ji Li's party" Xiao Zhan said, cocking his head to look at Wang Yibo's face. He looks confused, and this further confirmed Xiao Zhan's suspicions.

Could it be the mailman? Did he fail to deliver the invitation? No one is stupid enough not to now where the Imperial Palace is. 

Or did someone intercepted it? Someone who, perhaps, wanted to humiliate Xiao Zhan once words got out? 

"Would you care to tell me, what's the reason?" Wang Yibo asked, he looks confused. But who wouldn't? Wang Yibo thought the reason Xiao Zhan ignores him during the party was because he's not good enough, and there's someone better, and that Xiao Zhan regrets throwing such a huge sum of money just to sleep with Wang Yibo. 

Xiao Zhan looks back at him, trying to sort his brain.

"Yibo...what if someone happens to invite you to an important event, what would you do?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"Is this hypothetical?" Wang Yibo asks back.

 _not really_ , Xiao Zhan thought, but he nods anyway. 

Wang Yibo seems to think it through.

"I'm still a new courtesan. Coming to an Important event will be a good boost for me, but I'll probably be too nervous to accept, especially if the invitation was for me to attend the patron alone. I'll be afraid to screw up. I'll probably think it through first, perhaps asks advices from seniors" Wang Yibo answered, and all of them sounds sincere enough to Xiao Zhan.

Which bring Xiao Zhan to the conclusion that, perhaps, it was _him_ who jumped into conclusion, before. What if Wang Yibo really didn't received the invitation? 

"...did you treat all of your invitations like that? How do you weigh in between what to take and what not to take?" Xiao Zhan prods again.

Wang Yibo actually looks quite awkward, at the question. He msquirmed, his fingers playing with the chopstick as he looks down on his lap, his ears turning slightly pink. 

"I...didn't really decide on it" he mumbles.

 _He didn't really...what?!_

Now Xiao Zhan is confused again. What does he means, not actually deciding which invitation he should take? Did he just pick randomly?

Xiao Zhan is about to open his mouth again to asks, but his words was stopped with Wang Yibo leg, that were shoved to Xiao Zhan's thigh, playfully.

"You haven't even tell me _your_ reason to ignore me, _gege_ , and you asked so much?" Wang Yibo asks playfully as he nudges on Xiao Zhan's thigh, again. 

Xiao Zhan glares at him and his sudden change of attitude. Wang Yibo face were not as confused as before, in fact, there's this mischiveous glint on his eyes that Xiao Zhan have seen before. 

"What did I told you to call me that?!" Xiao Zhan hissed. 

Wang Yibo snaps his fan open, hiding his face, only to giggle behind it. 

Xiao Zhan groans, exasperrated. They were having a _serious_ conversation here, and Wang Yibo decided to act like a brat again. 

Which is both exasperrating, and made Xiao Zhan hard, a little. 

He really didn't like the strain on his front pants right now. 

"I can't believe you. Are you even human?" Xiao Zhan asked, glaring at him.

Wang Yibo giggled again, finally closing his fan as he looks at Xiao Zhan's eyes.

"You're welcome to spank me again, but really, you must tell me why are you ignoring me...somewhere more private than here" Wang Yibo suggested playfully. 

Xiao Zhan glares at him in disbelief. This kid! How could he not read the situation at all...

And then, as if he hasn't drove Xiao Zhan into the brink of sanity yet, Wang Yibo actually loosens up the front of his shirt, dividing the opening lightly. 

"It's a bit hot in here" Wang Yibo said, batting his eyelashes. 

What the...

 _Fine, then_ Xiao Zhan thought.

 _If this is a game he play, two can play the game_.

"Fine" Xiao Zhan said as he waves for a waiter, who comes telling Xiao Zhan that his order is about to be served and they're sorry it took quite sometimes...but Xiao Zhan simply waved his hand at him, pulling out several silver taels from his money pouch and push it to the waiter's hand.

"Tell your inkeeper I want your nicest room. You can bring my food up there" He ordered. 

The waiter nods quickly, and goes to find the inkeeper.

Wang Yibo eyes went big in surprise,

"What? This place is not just a restaurant?" He asked.

Xiao Zhan nods, "the upstairs is for inns" he answered, leaning down to get a closer look to Wang Yibo.

"Let's continue where we left off, _didi_ , and I might tell you why I ignore you that day" Xiao Zhan said, his voice low.

Wang Yibo hums, his leg creeping his way to Xiao Zhan's thigh again.

"Mmmn. I'm looking forward to it, _Zhan-ge_ " he answered cheekily.

"Wang Yibo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Yibo dodged from having to reveal that he and Bi Shaoye had an agreement : seduce the hell out of Xiao Zhan.
> 
> And next chapter is smut! Be ready everyone...


	17. Not an Update

Hello everyone!

This is not an Update

No, I didn't give up on this story or anything.

I have chronic Sinusitis. It acts up the last two weeks and my face feels heavy and my head hurts and I'm on constant medication so I'm always sleepy.

But I write. I write the new chapter this last five days, a few pharagraps each day as I really want to give you guys some content. 

But you know what my sleepy ass did?

I was supposed to copy pasted it here today as I just finished the chapter, but instead of clicking 'copy' I hit 'delete' and there's no returning it now since I wrote it in notes and not mswords. 

So I'll have to rewrite it again and hopefully in faster pace as I'm getting better (still sleepy tho). 

I'm truly sorry for the lack of content and hopefully I'l be able to update another chapter soon.

Thank you for supporting me and my works, it means a lot to me.


	18. Sensuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I can make an update.
> 
> I don't like this chapter very much, to be frank, since I wrote this with a heavy heart because my draft for this story got deleted and I'm still pissed lol.
> 
> But I hope you guys like this chapter enough <3

"Just how many times are you gong to call me 'gege'?" Xiao Zhan asks as he slaps Wang Yibo's bare bottom harder.

Wang Yibo moans on Xiao Zhan's lap, face down on his belly, completely naked whilst Xiao Zhan was fully clothed. 

"As...many as I want" Wang Yibo pants, as the prince lands another hit on his ass. 

"Wang Yibo...are you even real?" Xiao Zhan asks, grumbling. Wang Yibo lets out a puff of laugh, and Xiao Zhan slaps his ass harder in retaliation.

"Do you know how impolite it was towards a prince, Yibo? Or are you looking down on me?" Xiao Zhan demanded.

Wang Yibo wriggles, then, turning around so he was on his back now, still in Xiao Zhan's lap. He looks up to Xiao Zhan with a mischiveous looks in his eyes.

"Of course not! It's a compliment!" Wang Yibo said teasingly.

Xiao Zhan huff. How could calling a member of Imperial family so intimately can be called a compliment? Nobody in Xiao Zhan's life who was not his family members dared to call him like that. Not even nobles. And yet here he was, just a little courtesan, calling him 'gege' so casually, and calling it a compliment. 

Wang Yibo grins knowingly, as if he heard Xiao Zhan's thought, and sat up in Xiao Zhan's lap, fixing his position so he could comfortably flung his arms around the prince's neck.

"I only called the people I really, _really_ like 'gege'" Wang Yibo purrs.

"And coming for me, that's a compliment. Who wouldn't want to be liked by me?" Wang Yibo asks suggestively.

Xiao Zhan looks at him in disbelief.

"You're such a narcissist!" Xiao Zhan exclaimed, making Yibo giggles prettily, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Maybe. But that's the truth! I know people like me, and even you paid really high for my first night" Wang Yibo said, tilting his head adorably, as if trying to make a point that he is, indeed, extremely attractive.

Xiao Zhan huffed, still shocked at how shameless this Wang Yibo is.

"Well, are you denying it, gege? You likes it when I called you like that, right? It makes you want to ravish me, right?" Wang Yibo teased, and then, he moves closer to Xiao Zhan and let out his tongue, licking the two moles underneath The prince's lips.

Xiao Zhan sighs. He knows he's supposed to be angry. Offended, at least. But instead, he feels terribly, _terribly_ fond at the courtesan in his lap. 

"What a mouth you have" the prince said at last, sighing as he carries Wang Yibo and put him on top of the plush bed.

Wang Yibo shrughs, smiling coyly as he open his legs wide, inviting.

"Well?" The courtesan asks, wriggling his eyebrow.

Xiao Zhan laughs, and then, he slaps the shameless courtesan's thigh, making Wang Yibo yelp.

"How are you so shameless, now?" Xiao Zhan asks, amused. 

"What do you expect, my prince? A blushing virgin? Ah, I'm afraid I'm no longer a pure, innocent virgin...a devastatingly handsome stranger swept me off my feet and have his way with me!" Wang Yibo said, flairing his hand dramatically, as if he was some sort of poor damsel in distress. 

Xiao Zhan snorts, and then, he laughs, open mouthed, loud and free, he laughs and laughs, and Wang Yibo watches him in surprise and awe. 

They may not know each other that well, but Wang Yibo sure knows that a prince wouldn't just...laugh like this. 

Xiao Zhan finally calms down, wiping the tears he got from laughing, as he stared down at Wang Yibo.

"Ah, it's been sometimes since I last laugh like this. Well played, Wang Yibo. Does this _devastatingly handsome_ stranger pleased you enough?" Xiao Zhan asks, amused.

Wang Yibo shrugs, pretending to think seriously.

"Mmnn. I'm naked already, didn't I? Shall I judge how this young master can please me?" The courtesan asks, tilting his head and batting his eyelashes at the prince looming over him. 

Xiao Zhan smirks as he leaned down, his mouth capture Yibo's. 

Wang Yibo remember this feeling, of being kissed with such an aching tenderness, his heart actually ache from the feeling of it. 

Perhaps, this was the reason he really didn't mind sleeping with the prince for the second time. It feels as if, rather than giving a favor, he was sleeping with a lover instead. 

Xiao Zhan's fingers trails down the courtesan's body, slowly, intimately, his fingers tweaking Wang Yibo's nipples, grazed over his waist, and settles on Yibo's hips, holding him gently, all the while kissing the courtesan in his arms, sucking on his lower lip, upper lip, dipped his tongue inside Wang Yibo's mouth, tasting the upper walls of his mouth, sweeping his tongue gently. 

Wang Yibo made a sound on his kiss, a moan that bubbles from the inside of his throat, a sound that the prince's swallows as he continues on kissing, his fingers tight on the courtesan's hips. 

Xiao Zhan finally stops kissing Wang Yibo, when he realizes that they both are lacking oxygen to breathe, he pulled away, and took a deep gulp of breath. 

When Xiao Zhan looks down, Wang Yibo looks... _wrecked_ , and a feral part in the prince's heart wanted to just quickly devour this sweet treat below him, while another part of him begs to take it slow and languid, to drag this for as long as possible, as long as their bodies can maintain.

Instead, Xiao Zhan reaches up to brush Wang Yibo's head, smiling at the younger boy.

"Good boy. What should we do next, puppy?" He asks, his voice sweet. 

Wang Yibo giggles at the nickname, and stuck his tongue out at Xiao Zhan. 

"You said it. I'm a puppy. Play with me, play _me_ " he demanded, pouting. 

Xiao Zhan laughs dived down to kiss Wang Yibo's forehead, eyes, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, and a light peck on the lips, and then, he slowly, slowly, made his way down the courtesan's body, sucking on red marks on Wang Yibo's neck, and went further to suck on the skin at the courtesan's collarbone, sucking hard as if he wanted to mark the area as his. 

His mouth went lower, then, sucking a pink nipple, hearing Wang Yibo's gasps as the prince's teeth grazed on the sensitive nub.

Xiao Zhan's hand trails down, tugging on Wang Yibo's painfully hard cock, and he started palming it, using the percome as a helping slick to ease the movement.

Wang Yibo closes his eyes as he indulges on the pleasure, the floating feeling he got whenever he thinks of the fact that _a prince is pleasing him_ , it's a nice feeling, to momentarily allowed himself to submerge in pleasure, moaning and gasping and just... let go of the weight that has been bothering him as of late.

Xiao Zhan strokes him faster, his mouth still coyly toying a nipple, and Wang Yibo's moan grows more and more erratic as time goes.

"Ge..! I'm going..."

Wang Yibo did not finished his sentences as he comes, arching his back as his cock spurted out white strings of cum to Xiao Zhan's robes and hand.

Xiao Zhan hums, licking his cum-stained hand, tasting the bitter liquid on it. 

Wang Yibo watches with half lidded eyes as Xiao Zhan started to remove the rest of his clothes, showing his slim, lightly muscled body, his cock already half hard from the action.

"Go ahead" Xiao Zhan said, his voice soft.

Wang Yibo understand the notions, and quickly flipped himself on all fours, crawling to Xiao Zhan.

He took Xiao Zhan's cock on his hand, weighing it. He wraps his hand on it, a few times, and then, he licks the tip of the prince's erection playfully, lapping at it like a kitten.

Xiao Zhan hums, running his hand through the courtesan's hair, enjoying the softness of it against his fingers.

Wang Yibo opens his mouth then, trying to put the prince's cock as deep as possible into his throat, and managing to get half of it inside.

He looks up to the prince he's servicing, hoping he'd understand Wang Yibo's silent pleading : _use me_.

Xiao Zhan chuckles,

"Ah, you like that, puppy? You want to choke on my dick - you want me to fuck your mouth?" He asks, noting how red Yibo's cheeks are.

Wang Yibo made a pleading sound from his throat, and Xiao Zhan hums, pleased with the reaction, and grabs the back of Yibo's hair, pushing the courtesan's head so he could swallow more of the prince's erection.

And then, Xiao Zhan _fucks_ the courtesan's mouth.

Wang Yibo quickly did this little trick he learns during his trainee days, folding his thumb and then folding the rest of his fingers around it, making some sort of an awkward fist, in order to prevent himself from gagging or, god forbid, vomitting on the prince's cock.

Xiao Zhan groans as he fucks into Yibo's mouth, the tight heat of it, the little twitches that massages his cock sends shivers of pleasures to his lower region.

Wang Yibo was beginning to adjust with the cock fucking into his mouth when Xiao Zhan abruptly stopped himself, pulling his cock out of the younger's mouth.

Xiao Zhan smiles, sweetly, and Yibo's heart _might_ skipped a beat at the sight. 

"I'd prefer to come inside of you" the prince said lightly, lowering himself so he could kiss Wang Yibo's forehead, gently.

Wang Yibo grins, and adjusted his position so he was once again on his back, opening his legs wide, waiting.

Xiao Zhan quickly took a small pouch attached to his outer robe that he discarded earlier, and took out a medium-sized, porcelain vial out of it. 

He pours the content, a thick, transparent substance to two of his fingers, coating it. 

He circles Yibo's rim with those two fingers, watching the courtesan's reaction.

Wang Yibo groans impatiently.

"Come on, fuck me already. _Ravish me_ gege, make me _feel_ it for days....Ah!" His words was stopped by the feeling of the tip of Xiao Zhan's finger entering him.

Xiao Zhan chuckles as he pushed an entire finger inside Wang Yibo's hole, all the way inside. He swirled it around a little bit, trying to get the courtesan to be used to it, his eyes never leaving Yibo's the entire time.

Wang Yibo wonders how come he just realized how warm those eyes were.

And the way Xiao Zhan's focus so much on Wang Yibo, the way his gaze never falters as he stares at the courtesan swriled something on Yibo's stomach. 

It was nice, Yibo realized, to have someone who looks at him as if he was worth it, as if he wasn't just a courtesan giving a favor.

Xiao Zhan finally puts two fingers in, making scissoring motions, and Wang Yibo archs his back at Xiao Zhan, enjoying the feeling of being stretched out, it's been some time, after all, after the last time Wang Yibo had been fucks. 

The prince curled his fingers, hitting a particular spot that mades Wang Yibo gasps and moans in pleasure, and the prince continuously, mercilessly, strokes on the spot, again and again, until Wang Yibo's cock stood tall from the stimulation.

Xiao Zhan pulls out his finger, then, and Wang Yibo groans in protest. 

The prince laughs, shaking his head lightly.

"Patience, my dear, I'll put it in soon enough" Xiao Zhan promised, and Wang Yibo pouts at him.

True to his words, Xiao Zhan quickly poured more of those thick substance to his hand, and coats his cock generously with it. 

He lines himself up, then, the tip of his cock touching the opening of the courtesan's tight hole, and Wang Yibo took a deep breath, bracing himself for penetration.

The prince pushed, slowly, inch by inch, allowing the courtesan's body to adjust slowly but surely to the size of him. 

Wang Yibo made a grabby motion with his hands, making Xiao Zhan croons.

"How cute" the prince said, teasingly, but he bent down anyway, allowing the courtesan to grab at his shoulders. 

The movement, however, have caused Xiao Zhan to sink even deeper inside Wang Yibo, and the latter moans at the sudden intrusion.

Xiao Zhan smiles, using one hand to prop himself up, and another to latch on to Wang Yibo's cock, he pushed himself with an in-and-out motion, all the while tugging and teasing on Wang Yibo's cock with his hand. 

Wang Yibo throws his head back as his body ache with pleasure and pain, the sounds of his lewd moanings echoing throughout the room. 

They were lucky, Wang Yibo thinks, that they got the most expensive room here, or else, someone might heard, and might be traumatized because of them. 

Xiao Zhan kissed the writhing boy under him, his tongue diving inside Wang Yibo's mouth, his kisses soft and passionate as he rolled his hips, finding all the right spots to hit inside the courtesan's body, his cock enjoying the little twitchy massages the warm halls of Wang Yibo's hole. 

Wang Yibo squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his pleasure climbing higher and higher, ready to explode any moment from now, with the prince fucking him _so good_ and the hand on his cock expertly pleasing him, Wang Yibo feels like he was on the edge, but he hold on, wondering how long he could hold it in before it all explode. 

Xiao Zhan likes that look on Wang Yibo's face, the look of someone who was drowning in pleasure, knowing full well that Xiao Zhan was the one who caused the courtesan to have that look in the first place. 

He fucks into Wang Yibo faster, chasing his own pleasure, his hand moving up and down on Yibo's cock, gripping tightly, lubricated by the precome that keeps weeping out of the slit of Yibo's cock.

He could feel it, That he was getting nearer to his peak, Wang Yibo thinks, and grabs Xiao Zhan's shoulders tighter, his fingernails digging into the tanned skin.

"Please..." Wang Yibo begs, even though he himself didn't know what he's actually begging for. 

An orgasm? A kiss? A hug? 

It didn't matter, Wang Yibo realizes, he just _need_ Xiao Zhan. Need him to take care of Wang Yibo, need him to tell the courtesan that he's been _good_. 

Xiao Zhan kissed Wang Yibo's soft cheek, and then, he whispers, his voice low and raspy,

"Come, Yibo, come for me" he murmured. 

Wang Yibo comes, then, seeing white as he did, and Xiao Zhan didn't stop fucking into him, his hand keeps playing with Wang Yibo's cock, prolonging the orgasm.

When Wang Yibo finally came down from his orgasm, he realizes that the prince was murmuring praises for him, and Wang Yibo feels warm and floaty at the words.

"Now, it's my turn" Xiao Zhan said, kissing Wang Yibo's lips lightly, and then he _fucks_ into Wang Yibo mercilessly, making the boy gasps in surprised at the sudden change of pace. 

Wang Yibo moans, biting on the place between Xiao Zhan's shoulders and neck, his body shaking with overstimulation as Xiao Zhan fucks him.

Finally, Xiao Zhan groans, his seeds spilling into Wang Yibo's hole, and he moves himself lazily, milking every drop of his semen inside the courtesan's willing body. 

For a few minutes, the place was quiet, as They both came back from their high. 

"That is good" Wang Yibo was the first to say something, because he couldn't stand the quietness.

Xiao Zhan chuckles, and went to kiss Wang Yibo's soft cheek again.

"Do you like me, puppy?" Xiao Zhan asks suddenly.

Wang Yibo can feel his face burns because of the question, because his heart and mind is in sink for the answer :

 _yes,yes,yes,yes,yes_

Chanting it over and over like a mantra.

Instead, he hid his face on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, flushing as he answered ;

"Quite".

He's not ready to give up that much pride on admitting how much he likes the prince. 

Xiao Zhan hums. 

"Then why" the prince started,

"Did you ignore my invitation?" He asks, sounding...sad. 

Wang Yibo froze. 

Xiao Zhan sends him an invitation? 

And he was ignored?

But Wang Yibo has no power over it. The one who reads his invitations and answering it would be...

Bi Shaoye.

Just what the hell is happening?


End file.
